Teen Titans: Homeward bound
by Agnomen Loki
Summary: Based after the events of 'Things change'. Beastboy comes to the belief that the team have no use for him as their youngest member and has decided that it is time he seek revenge for all the misfortune in his life, brought by certain people. The others realize how much they need the changeling child not just as a member but to keep the family together. R&R! T because of violence!
1. Chapter 1: The ache of change

**Hello my friends!**  
**I decided that as he is my favorite character... I will do a fanfiction on Beastboy in Teen Titans as well as Danny phantom! I am still doing Afterlife-lessons I'm just going to have two so i don't get bored...**  
**Padfoot is also still in operation! **  
**I'm going to do this chapter based on 'things change'. I have changed a lot in this story but those whom have watched or can remember the last episode ever, will see this. I don't read the comics... I cannot afford them what with my horse. So don't go bitchin' that something isn't right. If you notice a fail, point it out so I can change it. I can't really remember much in the episodes but managed to find 'things change' on youtube so excuse major OOCage... see you bellow!**

* * *

The weather was typically sixty-two degrees in the urban city of California. Jump city's streets were abundant with civilians either out to enjoy the weather or spending their well earned money after a weeks work.

As usual the glorious Sunday brought the traditional smells, sights and sounds that you may find fundamental to an over-populated city.

Choking fumes ghosted into the atmosphere, while the fresh smell of freshly cooked, greasy burgers and sausages twirled encouragingly within the nostrils of passers by.

Crowds waited somewhat carelessly by the traffic lights before traipsing across the road.

A child cried sadly as his ice-cream escaped the confines of his cone to the fervent pavement, becoming liquefied by the heat; his mother patting and reassuring him in vain while elsewhere car horns sounded as some dopey teenagers charged across the busy road, lucky not to be hit by the blue mustang as it grinded to a halt.

Various gossiping and conversing echoed around as a brunette's mobile rang:

"Hello?" She answered in a bored fashion, "Yeah?"

While on the opposite side of the side-walk Beastboy extended his strides to try and keep up with Cyborg, Robin, Raven and Starfire.

"Our city is the greatest city ever," He stated proudly, admiring the tall, skyscrapers.

"Paris was kind of great, don't ye think?" Cyborg commented tersely.

"Paris?" Raven's cool tone questioned.

"Ounce we made that Brotherhood of Evil freezicles," the half man and half robot joked, placing a robotic hand upon the shoulders of Beastboy and Raven.

"I've got to admit with Beastboy," Robin admitted coolly, "I'm glad to be back home."

The masked boy wonder could not help but smile pointedly at Starfire, his alien girlfriend. Though she was not the type of alien you'd expect, she was tanned and red headed, with bright green eyes and a very beautiful face.

She returned the loving gaze back and added to their conversation, "I too have missed our glorious city-" happily bouncing on the spot as she continued, "-I cannot wait to rent the videos and feast on the worms of sour gummyness!"

However, they turned the corner as she said this and at the sight of the derelict structure of what was the video store; she gasped.

"The worms are gone," She revealed looking suddenly sadly resigned to have to tell her friends this grave news.

"Come on Star," The green skinned, purple and black suited Beastboy assured, "Morgan's candy store is just around the corner!"

"It's got the best peanut-butter squares in town," with that said he grabbed her arm and dragged her behind and around the empty movie rental to find, in disgust that where ounce stood a large snack and general goods store was now scaffolding and obvious construction planning. Metal frames of new sky scrapers blocking the light of the forget-me-not blue sky.

"Ah," He whimpered in shock, "My Peanut-butter squares are gone!"

"The whole block is gone," informed Cyborg "Their building a new office complex."

"Things sure have changed," Sighed Robin remorsefully, "Guess we've been gone longer than we thought…"

"Where am I going to buy my books?" Raven inquired in annoyance. Her pale complexion shadowed by the most part of her navy cape.

"I don't remember any book store," Beastboy thought out loud.

"That's because you've never bought a book," Raven told him pointedly.

Beastboy nodded absently in agreement.

"And the auto-part shop that was next to the book store is gone too," Cyborg fretted worriedly, Where was he going to get spare parts?

"I remember there used to be a toy shop…" Beastboy wondered dreamily, "…Or was it a barber shop? I distinctly remember it was some kind of shop."

"That narrows it down," Raven remarked in a snide, deadpanned tone.

Starfire allowed her powers to lift her frame from the ground and she flew towards a broken wall, "and I remember Aj's music store was over there."

She looked down sadly.

The wall behind her suddenly rippled like a stone hitting the surface of a pond, as if but out of nowhere an eerie, ghost like figure with red luminous eyes and an arched black and white mask appeared to have leached itself from the wall. Bricks becoming snowy white as it did so.

It inclined forward, narrowing its ominous perceive towards the teenage heroes.

"I definably don't remember that being there!" Cyborg tensed warily.

Robin gaped warily and Beastboy crouched behind planning on which animal would be of use in this situation, Raven lighting her hands up with an abyss of black flame.

Before they could move the monster went to grab Starfire, however she dodged before it could make contact.

"Titans go!" Robin commanded.

The beast swung around dumbly, missing the evading Starfire, Robin advanced but was caught and thrown into Raven, both grunting as they descended to the ground.

Beastyboy leaped forward, his body giving a swift convulse as it shifted from his green aspect persona into a vicious raptor and charging forward.

He managed to surprise the ghostly form enough to remain on the offence, bowling him over and clamping his powerful jaws into its shoulder.

However the creature was swift and caught hold of the changeling's head, twisting it enough to distract the boy with the pain rushing down his spine, the beast then cracked him hard with a knuckle, sending Beastboy flying.

His fall broken painfully by a lamppost; the daze caused him to convert back into his human form.

Holding his head groggily, Beastboy gasped as an explosion caused shrapnel to go flying towards a group of civilians.

Thinking fast, he became a stegosaurus. The large surface area of his colossal sides prevented the rock and debris from injuring anyone but himself.

Beastboy changed back and clutched his ribs, turning to tell the terrified people to 'get the hell out of here!', though his eyes widened in shock, emerald pupils dilating in disbelief.

"Terra?"

Terra, the girl he had loved. The girl with the ability to shift rock and do amazing things, she had once joined the Titans.

They were impressed with her power but she could not control it and ran away due to a misunderstanding, the traitor who joined Slade, a terrible man, Trying to kill the other Titan and Beastboy himself.

The whole ordeal ended with the girl breaking his heart; the hero who fought back and saved the city from destruction.

She should be standing as a statue in an irreversible state in a nearby cave under the city.

Surely this was not Terra?

Beastboy called out for her but was stopped as the monster returned in its demolition course, throwing a digger at him. Beastboy dived underneath it as the vehicle bounced, leaving craters of broken concrete behind.

He looked back to find Terra had gone.

Perhaps the sun was causing him so see things?

He had taken the former Titan's absence rather hard after all.

Deciding that he could find out later he returned to the battle.

Starfire yelped as she was slammed into the ground. Cyborg came to her assistance using his exceedingly powerful, mechanical limbs to kick and punch the enemy.

However the creature backed into a pile of iron girders, further picking one up.

Its colour changed from white to metallic grey as he did this and he swung the girder with exemplary force. Cyborg was launched with a cry and even the metal armour could not prevent the impact. The force caused his ears to ring and blood to fill his nasal passage though he'd soon recover after a nearby building halted his flight.

Beastboy stalked the figure as a hawk before knocking him down into a pit of cement as a large bull elephant.

The creatures body became cement like on contact and it covered the boy in the fast hardening, thick liquid.

Raven intervened by gripping it with her shadow like powers and throwing him across the clearing, hitting a water hydrant as it went by.

Water spouted from the ground and the being stared guardedly as Robin, Starfire and Raven circled it, all poised for more battle.

The foul creature was not ready for anymore battle, though this was not the end, shifting it's form from solid to liquid it flowed with the water and traveled down the drain.

Cyborg helped Beastboy up and managed to help him remove the hardening concrete that ailed his movement, while the water from the hydrant washed the rest away. Beastboy nodded gratefully as Starfire pulled the drain away to reveal the undergrowund sewers that ran vastly bellow the city.

Robin, Raven and Starfire went in after the beast while Cyborg groaned, "Why does it always have to be the sewer?"

Beastboy watched as his friends went down.

Though he had no desire to follow, his interests lay elsewhere, he sighed dolefully and turned around muttering to himself, "There's only one way I'll know for sure."

* * *

"Hey Terra," Called Beastboy as he entered the cave, her tomb.

"It's me Beastboy. Sorry I haven't been here in a while. Ugh… How's it going?"

He looked around soberly, "you're gonna' think this is crazy but I thought I saw you today. I guessed it wasn't you because you're still a statue n' all…"

As his flash light hit the spot where Terra had become a 'statue' he took an excited inhale of breathe.

"You're not still a statue! You're alive"

* * *

The titan tower was a 'T' shaped structure that resided on a small island not far out of Jump city.

It had the bedrooms and rooms the five teenage, heroes needed to look after themselves and keep a watchful eye over the city. One of the gadgets was computer which had a locater upon it; Beastboy was looking throughout the locator for Terra's signature.

The doors behind him opened as the rest of the Titans entered.

"Yak, Next time a creature goes down the sewers, I say we leave it," Cyborg told them, shivering at the thought of the foul place.

"Beastboy," Robin said angrily, "Where were you?"

The four came closer to see what he was doing.

"You guys aren't going to believe this!" Beastboy dismissed him excitedly; Robin glared in annoyance at being interrupted.

"You better have a good reason for bailing on us," Cyborg said in heavy disappointment.

"What was so important that you couldn't stay with the team?" Robin snapped.

"We could have used your assistance," Starfire added.

Beastboy frowned at their reaction and hesitated for a moment.

"Well?" Raven persisted.

"I saw Terra!"

"Really?"

"Wow!"

"Extraordinary!"

"Mhmm…"

"I know isn't it great? I saw her down town," He told them, pointing a thumb over his back in the direction of the city.

"What did she say?" Robin asked.

"I didn't actually get to talk to her… she was across the street and then when the creature attacked, she disappeared."

"You sure it was her?" Raven asked disbelievingly.

"I'm totally sure."

"Maybe you just thought you saw her," Cyborg said worriedly.

"Sometimes you want to see something which isn't there_" Robin attempted to reassure but was swiftly cut off.

"-I did see her, she was real! And her statue was gone!"

"How could it be? The girl turned to stone," Cyborg told him incredulously.

"Perhaps one of Raven's spell?" Starfire looked questioningly to Raven.

"I tried everything I could… nothing worked."  
"And none of my chemical analysis's came to an answer either. None of this makes any sense."

"It doesn't have to make any sense, Terra's back n' that's all that matters."

The holo-screen behind them flashed red and the alarm began to howl.

"It's the creature," Robin told them, "We'll talk about this later."  
"No, You may not care about her but Terra's out there somewhere and I'm gonna find her."

With that he began to run towards the exit.

For hours he searched.

He flew as a hawk above the desert areas where they had first met.

He went to the theme park they had had a date at.

He went to the in where they ate the pudding.

But he couldn't find her.

It was midday the next day when the bells of the school rang and he turned to see her there.

"Terra it's me!" He called through the bars.

"Do you know him?" One of her ginger friends asked.

Terra shrugged and left with two other girls.

"Terra wait up!" He tried again doggedly.

"Sorry," She said bored, "You've got the wrong girl."

"You don't remember me?"

"Should I?"

"I'm Beastboy, we used to hang out together and you thought I was funny."

He smiled and stuck his tongue out.

She chuckled lightly.

"See I still make you laugh."

"You've got the wrong girl," She suddenly glared and turned her back on him.

"Maybe if we just talk and then you'll remember."  
"I've gotta go."

"Come on we'll have a pizza, I'm buying!"

"No."

"Terra wai-"

Beastboy whimpered as the two girl's accompanying Terra advanced on him.

"She's not interested."

"Yeah, get lost Brat-boy."

"It's Beastboy."

…

"Maybe one slice…" Terra sighed.

"Great, I'll take you to our favourite place!"

"You sure?" Terra's ginger friend asked surprised.  
"Yeah, go on I'll be alright."

* * *

"I can't believe it," Cyborg cried, "My scanners are not picking up anything."

"I can't sense anything either," Raven supplied, "I can't believe I am saying it but I wish Beastboy was here. Maybe he could follow the scent?"

"We just got to keep looking," Robin sighed, thick with irritation with their youngest team-mate.

"I am concerned for our Beastboy, do you think it true that Terra has returned?"

"Anything's possible," Robin informed her.

"But how?"

"Maybe she freed herself," though the tone at which he said stated that he did not believe it.

"But there could have been an earthquake while we were gone."

"Or the effects just wore off," Raven assumed.

"Why would she not locate us?"

"Last time she saw us she wasn't exactly one of the good guys, may be she didn't want to be found," Raven suggested dully.

Behind them the wall rippled and a masked face with red eyes glowed brightly.

The creature stared in the general direction of the four Teen Titans.

* * *

"And then," Beastboy acted by pushing the air with his hands, "I pushed the brain into the freezing machine."

Terra laughed, "Brain freeze that's funny."

Beastboy smiled hopefully, "finally someone gets my joke? You haven't changed a bit Terra."

Terra frowned at him sadly, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you _are_ Terra,

you look like her, you talk like her, you laugh like her… Don't you remember anything from before?"

The ice within Terra's cup collided together as she scrunched up her fist, this went unnoticed by Beastboy.

"I just remember high school."

"You used to live in the desert before joining the Teen Titans… You couldn't control your powers at first, and then Slade helped you."

As he said Slade's name he had to resist morphing into a wolf to growl it.

"You wanted to take over the city, in the end you couldn't go through with it and saved us all!"

"Why would you want to be friends with someone who caused so much trouble?" The girl asked sadly.

"Because I know who she really is."

Their pizza arrived and Beastboy smiled.

"Extra anchovies hold the mushrooms, just how you like it."

"I don't like anchovies, I'm allergic… I should get going."

She turned and accidentally knocked the glass over.

"No wait, I can get you whatever you want, I don't like anchovies either."

"No I have a lot of homework; I need to get to the computer lab."

"We have an awesome computer lab at the tower; you'll be finished in half the time."

Terra paused.

"Okay but I have to be home before dark."  
"Okay," Beastboy smiled.

It didn't take the two long to get to Titan's tower. Not when Beastboy personally flew them both over. Terra thought it was an amazing yet terrifying experience.

The two managed to get into the lounge room.

"This is cool," Terra said out loud.

"This is where we get the mission assignments, that is the kitchen and that's where we play video games."

"Must be awesome to live here," Terra shrugged.

"But you did live here."

"I think I'd remember living in a place like this."

Beastboy didn't get any further with her. He even showed her, her old room.

The starry painted walls did nothing to help and she even stated that she hated camping outside because of all the bugs which wasn't what she was like before…

When Terra noticed the Heart shaped jewellery box she opened it to see herself in the reflection.

"I made that for you… Remember Terra?" Beastboy encouraged.

"It's cute, listen I really got to get home…"

In the end, the desperate boy threw mud in her face. Not out of spite, he thought it'd help but she just got angry and ran away.

Later the next day he waited for her, outside her lesson.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," He apologized sincerely.

"I'm gonna be late for biology," She snapped storming up the corridors.

Beastboy followed though, constantly apologizing and begging her to listen but she wouldn't have it.

She got even madder when a group of boys dawdled past laughing, "Who's your boyfriend?" One had asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," She replied in embarrassment.

Beastboy came close to correcting her there but frowned as they insulted him and made cruel remarks.

Circus freak, weirdo, green trash, tard… it didn't hurt. Not that much anyway; he was used to this. Actually this treatment was easy game, like throwing rocks at a metal wall. It hardly left any scratches…

Terra cringed though.

They were so cruel, though Beastboy was wrecking her reputation.

She slammed the class room door in his face.

* * *

"Every time we catch up to it, it vanishes before our eyes," Cyborg moaned slamming his fist into a wall ledge.

"Are we just supposed to wait for it to reappear?" Raven asked in a mono-tone.

"This thing isn't stopping and neither are we," Robin told them firmly.

Cyborg and Raven shared annoyed glances.

The first story bellow them exploded in a cloud of dust before a avocado green Toyota was sent spinning on it's side.

The car's alarm penetrated the air in a continuous hum until the creature fisted it and began to flee down the road.

"There it is!" Starfire called out.

The four exploded into action, hot in pursuit of their ever evading foe. The creature dodged a multiple of explosions, star bolts, throwing blades and gun rays before heading up a bridge into the forest.

It's shifting form changing like a chameleon within the trees.

However Raven used a shadow-like wall to prevent its escape and the titans continued in their assault.

"There's nowhere for you to hide!" Cyborg shouted determinedly.

The beast managed to seek refuge at the closed down, paper factory.

Cyborg chased it onto the hanging ledges and began to punch with as much force as possible, the creature taking every swing with little affliction.

Robin lassoed its arm and held tight so the half robot could knock him down, only to fall under the influence of a powerful magnet.

"Star a little help, Get me down from here!"

Starfire slashed the wires which held the magnet to the roof.

The creature beat Robin down and Raven flung an iron girder which caused it to fall back into a magma pot.

Cyborg exhaled in relief only to groan as the creature became magma, spouting from the pot.

Robin frowned in defeat as he admitted softly, "We need Beastboy."

* * *

1:55 pm

Beastboy sat with his back against the hall wall, waiting for Terra to finally come out of her geomatry exam.

He was feeling disheartened but hopeful.

Terra had to remember!

2:32pm

By now he was almost asleep.

He hadn't eaten properly.

He hadn't slept at all.

He was feeling down trodden.

Much to his annoyance yet relief, the end bell went off just before he nodded off.

He stood and waited a while longer as the students were most likely waiting to be dismissed.

After a few moments of impatience they all left, like automatic drones, heading for their form rooms.

As Terra came out, Beastboy caught up to her, annoyance heavy in his tone, "Are you just going to keep running away from me?"

"I'm not running away from _anything_. Go home."

"Not until you talk to me," Beastboy pushed.

"You can't keep following me," She hissed.

Beastboy pouted "Why not?"

"It's the girl's room."

"Oh."

Beastboy waited yet another ten minutes and wondered dully why a girl would spend so long in the toilette.

"What do they do in there?" He wondered out loud.

Beastboy, a few minutes before next lesson, she sighed.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?"

"Just talk to me."

"Okay, you got two minutes."

"You may not remember but I do, we were friends and you… you were a titan," The changeling child appealed.

Terra backed away, clutching her books.

"You're wrong," She denied.

"You don't belong here Terra," He pleaded.

"Stop calling me that."

"Its who you are_"

"What do you want from me," She sighed, tears brimming from her blue eyes.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were, you were happy then… I was happy then."

"Things were never the way you remember, now just leave me alone."

"Here-" Beastboy said, holding out his communicator, "-Take it and if you need me, you can call me and I'll come whenever, wherever.

"I don't need it," She told him without hesitation.

"But_"

"_Times up."

Terra began to walk away before he made one last feeble attempt to call her name, "Terra…"

"Things change, Beastboy, The girl you want me to be is just a memory."

"Come in Beastboy, We need your help!"

Beastboy gripped his communicator loosely.

"Come with me…" He asked her sadly.

"No, you go. You're the Titan and that's who you are. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied…"

Slowly she began to back away; a weak sound of a bell rang.

She was then lost within the mass crowds of pupils flooding into the hallways and eventually he lost sight of her.

"Beastboy to Robin," He said dejectedly, "I'm on my way, over."

* * *

"Robin, what's going on!"

"He said he's on his way!"

Cyborg steadied his swiftly over heating arm that was now in the form of a weapon.

"Good, the little mite better hurry up."

Cyborg gritted his teeth as he blasted away at the creature, eventually giving up as the magma was resilient to his assail.

Raven tried desperately throwing stuff at it, anything heavy was fine, though the monster simply either evaded them or melted them.

Starfire tirelessly kept it distracted with star bolts, dodging as it thrashed out at her.

The creature seized its advantage and started forward in its own attack.

"Titans, get back!" Robin ordered, fearful that they might get hurt.

Suddenly the cry of an eagle was heard.

Raven uttered, "Beastboy!"

"Finally," Cyborg huffed.

Robin frowned; he didn't know how they could defeat this being.

Beastboy landed further in front, an aimless feature plastered over his face as he asked soberly, "What did I miss?"  
"Not much," Cyborg shrugged avoiding a metal plate.

Beast boy nodded before thinking up a quick plan, taking cover by a large metal bin.

"Hmmm…" He hummed becoming an elephant.

The creature reached out for Starfire and before it could grab her it heard the grunting of an elephant's trumpet.

It looked around to see a dark green elephant with a metal, hollow cylinder being held by its trunk.

With out hesitation, Beast boy launched the bin at its head.

The metal cylinder crashed against its mask it actually stumbled back before charging forward.

Beastboy advanced into a hawk again and took off out of the window.

The creature smashed through the wall and kept its lava coating as favoured.

Beastboy dodged through the trees in a vain attempt to get a little further ahead, he had an idea but it might not work, it was also in heading back toward the city…

"What's he doing?" Robin hissed angrily.

Cyborg wondered too thought the remaining four shrugged and decided to take off after him.

Beastboy found that his hawk form was not flying fast enough and evolved into a swift stag.

He galloped through the undergrowth in impressive leaps and bounds, Finding that his thin legs were become to strained he transformed into a stronger horse.

The angry creature followed swiftly behind while also closing the distance between them.

Beastboy finally caught sight of the city though more importantly the lake filled with water before it.

Powerful hind quarters of the well picked Halsteiner breed allowed the boy to leap far into the water.

The creature attempted to follow though on contact the creature was forcibly beginning to turn into hard igneous rock.

Seizing his chance Beastboy turned from horse to rex and took hold of the creatures mask, note taken that it was the only thing that remained during the creature's changing elements.

He clamped down as hard as possible and found it slowly bending under his iron grip.

The creature was forced from the water onto the land and in its desperation: brought its rocky arms to rap around the tyrannosauruses' neck.

It was now a matter of strength and wills.

Beastboy increased the tension, feeling the mask cracking, eyes straining as the oxygen was cut off.

Finally the mask shattered and a small explosion occurred. Blood caused by the miniscule explosion dripped from his reptilian lips and his jaws parted like a fish's gaping mouth when it is taken from its water.

He shook his head violently to relieve himself, transforming impossible due to the choking pain.

As the four titans witnessed the creatures defeat Cyborg rushed over to cut away the igneous rock from his surrogate brother's neck.

Beastboy reverted back to his human counterpart, gripping his neck and choking as his lungs expanded with the delight of oxygen.

Cyborg patted his back proudly, "Dude, I take it back tonight you can have a whole pizza to yourself. It's on me."

"Well done, Beastboy that was a glorious idea!"

"I'm surprised we never thought of aiming for the mask."  
"That was completely irresponsible," Robin stormed up, standing dominantly over the youngest member, Beastboy swallowed distastefully.

"I'm glad we have you on the team Beastboy but next time, I expect you to not run off," Robin held out a hand to help him up.

* * *

"Dude, now I gotta rewire my whole system and put in some new weapons… and there isn't even a spare part shop to get it from!"

"OW!" Beastboy yelped causing Cyborg, Robin and Starfire to stare worriedly over at him.

"Keep still, this isn't easy, there could have been a better way to destroy that thing… without you getting strangled."

Raven's hands rubbed gently against the green boy's neck as she chanted und her breathe.

Black magic appeared at her palms and she managed to rub the bruised areas of his neck.

"Since when have you been able to heal?" Cyborg asked coming over for a closer look.

"I just read it in one of my books," She replied nonchalantly.

"Just? I thought you said you_OW!" Beastboy whined.

"I know what I'm doing; stop talking or its going to hurt."

Beastboy swore under his breathe and rubbed his aching neck as she retracted her hands.

"That's the best I can do, try not to get strangled for a couple of days at least."

Starfire stretched, "I am turning to our chamber of sleep-" she said this to Robin who nodded from the computer.

"I guess I'll be hitting the hay as well," Robin yawned though was interested in studying more of the creature's remains.

Cyborg added to the ritual with a yawn and said coolly, "Yeah, A lie in might do me some good."

The four began to leave but halted to see Beastboy was still and staring dejectedly down at the floor from the surface at which he was sat.

"Umm, you guys go ahead," Cyborg told them concernedly.

"Beastboy, what's bothering you? Is it Terra?"

"I promised no matter how horrible the secret was that I'd still be her friend… and I lied."

Cyborg looked confusedly at him, "What do you mean?"

"The night before Slade attacked me and took… Terra. She asked me I could trust her and forgive but I didn't."

"It was a shock; we all would have done the same thing."

"But I shouldn't have and none of this would have happened If I had just accepted it…"

"It's life B, and there is nothing you can do about it, I'm guessing that it didn't work out with the girl you saw…"

"It was Terra but, I don't think she wants to remember me."

"She probably wants a new start, she doesn't dislike you but… Bb you need to realise that sometimes it's easy just to let go."

"Well I'm sick of letting go," Beastboy angrily snapped, "I'm sick of people taking the mick, they don't know me, they don't know what I've been through!"

"We've all been through some pretty_"

"You don't get it."

Beastboy stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some fresh air."  
"Take your communicator," Cyborg told him firmly, throwing Beastboy's communicator over."

Beastboy frowned fully at it.

"Can you at least come back before midnight, and get some sleep?"

Beastboy was silent for a moment.

"Beastboy."

"Yeah, okay… I won't be long."

"I'll pop up to you in an hour, you need some rest."

"Yeah, Okay."

…

* * *

Beastboy entered the house of mirrors, witch Terra and he had sort refuge in last time. He had made a routine of coming here when his mood had turned sour.

No one was here to bother him, to tell him what to do and what not to do. It was also a good place to release any pent up anger.

"How do I get her to remember?" Beastboy mused loudly. "How can she have forgotten everything? There must be something I can say to help her remember."

"Maybe she doesn't want to remember."

Beastboy whipped around and summoned as much hater as he snarled the name, "Slade."

He saw the glint of the half rusty and black mask first as the man appeared out of the shadows.

"I should have known you were behind this. What have you done to Terra?"

"_My dear child_, I had nothing to do with her return."

"You did something to her memory, and you took away her powers."

"I did nothing, dear boy, If the girl does not want to use her powers and does not remember- it is because she chooses to."

"Why would she not want to remember, she had friends, she was a hero and saved all of use!"  
Beastboy felt like slashing him now but part of him hoped that Terra would come out of the shadows and contradict him, like last time…

"Don't you see? She no longer wants to remember _you."  
_Beast boy morphed into a bull and backed up to a mirror. When Slade's tone rang behind him he double barrelled the mirror and persisted to smash all of the glass, at the end he stood in the centre. His nearly black sides heaved with aggression, hate and confusion, horned head swinging around angrily; legs spotted with blood from where the shattered glass cut into his hocks and fetlocks.

Slade attacked from behind but Beastboy dodged landing as his human self, teeth bared; body poised and ready to strike.

"I won't let you hurt her again!"

"You are the one hurting her, child," He then inclined closer and commanded," Let her go."

Beastboy let out an anguished roar as he became a large gorilla, smashing the ground where Slade once stood and turning to swing his powerful fore-arms at the man before getting punched and kicked into the shattered mirrors.

He could feel many tiny daggers dig into his skin but was driven with rage as he became a raptor, further flinging him across the mirror room and launching him through the wall.

"Face it; she doesn't want to see you anymore."

"Leave Terra alone," Beastboy snarled changing back into his human form.

"Dear child, it is you whom you should be worried about."

Slade snooped from behind the boy and grabbed him by the throat, briefly choking him, before throwing him back into the 'House of Mirrors'.

Beast boy tried to stand but was bombarded with painful blows from his assailant.

He managed to get enough chance to transform into a tiger, hissing and slashing Slade's armor and feeling more of the rage when he couldn't feel soft and tender flesh or blood under his claws, as by now he was covered in his own.

Slade wrestled with the Tiger before being pushed back by the form of a grizzly bear.

Using the wall as a pinion he managed to stick his metal boot into the boy's gut but was evaded as the child became a hummingbird.

Before he knew it, Beastboy had become a T rex and was clamping his strong jaws down upon his body, lucky for the armour.

Frustrated, Beastboy threw him through the wall to the outside with very little effort, before following.

He picked the fallen body up and charged into the rollercoaster.

The track and pillars fell; tumbling down into one large heap.

Beastboy sighed, his body shaking with the fatigue and stress.

He was feeling for the first time in a while that he was tired and mortally injured.

One does not simply charge into a roller coaster track, even as a giant tyrannosaurus rex, and walk out without any damage.

Though he wanted to see Slade's broken body, not realising that had he stopped to think of a strategy then maybe the glass that had cut deep into his hind and back would not have become so deep, the bruises littering his shoulders and neck would not have been so bad…

Beastboy was always good at coming out in good condition after a battle, he was always quick and clever but he just felt really angry, yet… he felt terribley lonely and sad.

Finally the dust cleared and the first thing he set his bloodshot, emerald eyes on was the twisted hand. He felt redemption flood through his veins before letting it all flow away as the sight of electric sparks.

"She doesn't want to see you anymore… She doesn't want to see you anymore…

She doesn't want to see you anymore…"

Beastboy collapsed in a heap. Too tired to stand, what good did it do?

He had hidden so much behind a mask that it was all now hitting him like a spear shifting through the back of a Spanish bull.

His head resting against his gloved hand as he thought about all the bad luck that had continued throughout his life. The destruction and pain,

Disappointment and ending, was it all worth it?

He surely did not care and allowed his mind to drift off into a dark slumber.

* * *

Cyborg yawned.

He'd kept awake so that he'd remember to make sure Beastboy was in and headed to the boy's room like a zombie.

"B? Are you in here?"

He sighed to no answer and brought his communicator up to contact him.

"Beastboy, It's me Cyborg, I called cos' its time you ca_"

Cyborg's eye widened in fear at the sight of Beastboy's form lying beaten and swiftly slammed the alarm on the wall; which woke the other Titans.

"Beastboy, Beastboy wake up!"

"Cyborg what's a matter?" Robin rubbed his eyes, in his PJ's from his room's door.

Raven and Starfire were also awake too and appeared at Beastboy's bedroom.

"Bb's in trouble," Cyborg told them gravely.

* * *

**Okay, so that's it I'll edit the mistakes later I want to go to bed now :P  
PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Darker intent

**Okay kiddos, it's time for another chappy.**

**I've actually went and bought some Teen titans comic books and not the new ones… the old ones! Can't wait till they come in the post, I'll tell you how I like them when I get them in next chapter. **

**Next update will be for my other fiction!**

* * *

'The scent of slaughter, some believe, can linger in a place for years.

They say it lodges in the soil and is slowly sucked through coiling roots so that in time

all that grows there, from the smallest lichen to the tallest tree, bears testimony.'

-Nicholas Evans 'the Loop'

In the end perhaps had it not been for the over-hanging dejection that faded into the atmosphere like the presence of an ominous cloud of smog, Cyborg most probably would not have asked Beastboy to take his communicator.

It was a damn good thing that he did because the boy's absence the next day would have been expected and not until probably the third day would his lacking presence have been questioned. Nor would the four downcast Titans thought to have looked to the abandoned theme park to find him.

Beastboy had changed so drastically in the past few months and they had often wondered if the bird was concluding in a decision to leave its nest; literally.

Though this would probably never happen, the youngest member of the Teen Titans was going through a series of unfortunate events.

He 'just needs sometime' as their faithful leader constantly reassured.

Truth be told is that Robin had finally found an inner respect for the small grass stain. For a little kid he sure had an adults head.

Saying that was not short of evidence, not long ago Beastboy led the rebellion of a ragtag team of 'heroes' that may not be completely considered the strongest or smartest of the lot and yet he was still able to persuade them into defeating the brotherhood of evil and thawing out the other Titans.

Starfire later confided that Beastboy had leaded the thawed members too and the battle was swiftly turning to his favour, however, the child stepped down as Robin was finally freed.

He was quite proud of the changeling at first but was guilty to never admit that he felt his position was threatened that day as leader and founder of the Teen Titans.

Sometimes Beastboy would suddenly just come up with amazing ideas or even take over while Robin was pausing to think things over. It was an annoying yet useful trait to have someone he could rely on.

Though, this often caused disagreement between the two and they were often depicted as having a sour tooth against the other. This was incorrect.

The two were simply the clashing characteristics of serious and respectful towards work versus comically, carefree.

Robin's respect along with the other Titans was also lined with a wary fear.

Ever since the fight between Beastboy and Adonis at the testing laboratory, where the two had inevitably been doused with a mix of possibly dangerous chemicals, Beastboy had inevitably awoken a new *_beast within_*.

"This creature is possibly developing-" Cyborg informed him a few months after the event, "Bb's strength, awareness, speed and morphing time have vastly improved since, and still is. Who knows what terror it could rain if he loose control of it again."

"But what about the antidote you gave him?" Robin questioned.

"I undid the worst damage which was the reason his temper was so short, I can't undo what happened to his genetic code without hurting Beastboy."

This revelation led the boy wonder to question how he'd handle the situation.

Perhaps you wonder too but for now I cannot tell you of the decision he made as it is quite so private.

Cyborg deduced the Changeling's current location as he had implanted a chip within each and every one of the golden-black communicators.

This helped in situations such as this.

The four were abrupt in their interest to find and assist Beastboy though were curious to see who had defeated him.

"Perhaps he's still suffering from that neck injury," Robin spoke coolly.

"No, he's down and out," affirmed Cyborg.

"It looks brutal does it not? I hope that friend Beastboy will be okay," Starfire spoke worriedly.

"It's Beastboy-" Raven assured her monotonously, "He'll be fine, we'll probably be laughing about it later."

Raven and Starfire were flying straight toward the destination of which Cyborg had pointed out as Beastboy's current situation, with the use of his scanners.

Cyborg and Robin made use of the T-car, a car that Cyborg had reconstructed (Terra had destroyed the old one), with new weapons and stronger system protection.

"Were here," Cyborg stated his good eye narrowing as he said it.

"He'll be fine Cyborg," Robin assured, placing a comforting green-gloved hand on the robot-man's shoulder.

"I'll believe it when I see it for myself."

He shrugged sadly and opened the car door, shutting it behind him as Starfire and Raven descended to greet them.

"Scour the area, make sure there are no enemies within the perimeter," Robin commanded them, following Cyborg as the two girls nodded in understanding.

"Did you check his vitals?" Robin asked as they ascended up some rubble that appeared to be what *was* the remains of a roller coaster.

"No, that thing earlier must have damaged my scanners," Cyborg bent down and pinched the rubble, "This looks fresh."

"I think your right," Robin agreed, "Beastboy mustn't be too far."

Starfire and Raven covered the sky above the theme park, brandishing their hopeful eyes on its perimeter.

"What ever attacked Beastboy must have been either destroyed or gone," Raven commented after a while.

"I hope Beastboy is okay," Starfire whispered, "why do you think he came to this unfamiliar place, perhaps he was lured."  
"I don't think so, I think he was more like- ambushed. He would have called us or at least alerted us."

Starfire was silent for a moment, stirring through her worries.

"He's going to be fine Star, you don't have to worry."

"Maybe you don't care about Beastboy but I do, he is my friend and I worry for him as I find natural. Is that emotion incorrect in your world?"

Starfire glared at Raven accusingly.

"I was just trying to help."

"No, I'm sorry," Starfire sighed remorsefully, "I'm just so worried for our green friend's well being."

"I am too, Star, I am too."

"My mom and dad brought me here when I was a kid," Cyborg commented conversationally.

"Oh… Really," Robin replied awkwardly, "well… My parents worked as circus acrobats, they were called 'the flying Grayson's'."

Robin smiled to himself sincerely, "I guess I'm kind of used to this sort of stuff but it kind of brings back some bad times considering why we're here…"

Cyborg nodded carefully, the teens rarely shared words of their past but they sort of already knew the basics.

There was a massive article on Robin along time back when he joined Batman, Cyborg's accident was in a local newspaper but he'd already told them at the very start. He and his parents were involved in a horrific accident on the motorway.

Starfire was an alien, princess from space she seemed content with the most part of her past and obviously by now they all understood Raven's past and even met her despicable father, Trigon.

Obviously Cyborg thinking about this as he commented the same thought that trespassed Robin's mind.

"It's just struck me; we hardly know anything about Bb's past before he joined the Doom patrol."

"I guess he's never seen a need to tell us, I mean he doesn't have to," Robin answered.

"I know but… he said to me the other night that I didn't understand though I don't know what I'm supposed to be understanding."

"I don't know either… Wait! Over there!"

Robin hopped over a rail, using one hand to push his body smoothly over it as he landed and ran over to the still form of Beastboy.

He ran two fingers across his neck.

"He's still alive…"

"Agh, Beastboy what have you gotten yourself into?" Cyborg sighed sadly, bending down and picking the child up bridal style.

"I'll call Starfire and Raven," Robin frowned gripping his communicator.

"I think he's alright," Called Cyborg, hopefully, "-these are just minor wounds, looks like he's been jumping through glass…"

"Mirrors," Robin corrected, noting that there also seemed to be a struggle coming from the house of mirrors and large tyrannosaurus tracks scarring the soft ground.

"It's me Robin, have you found anything?"

"No, its all clear over here," Raven supplied, "whoever attacked him is long gone."

"Or was defeated," Robin stated looking to a rather crooked hand reaching from the rubble.

"Meet us back at the tower," Robin told them.

"But Beastboy…" Starfire whimpered.

"He's okay just really exhausted."  
Cyborg scoffed, still checking the boy over.

"Okay," Starfire acquiesced sadly.

"Cyborg look," Robin called as he came closer to the rubble.

His eyes narrowing behind the mask as his lips parted in a near sneer, "Slade."

* * *

Along with many rooms of the Titan's tower was the medical ward. The four Titans had retreated there to take the mirror shards from his back, clean his wounds and bandage his deeper injuries.

"Beastboy…" Starfire muttered worriedly.

"He'll be fine," assured Robin, holding his Tamaranion girlfriend closely by the waist.

"You don't sound so sure." Spoke Raven, negatively.

"I'm so stupid!" Cyborg shouted; the teens turned to look at him.

Cyborg sighed, his fists contracting tightly by his side as he stared down at Beastboy.

"It's not your fault_"

"Don't give me that bull Robin, I know that I shouldn't have let the kid go!"  
"Beastboy knew what he was doing, this could have happened to any of us."

"But why? Why would Slade come all the way over here just to pick a fight with Beastboy?" Raven wondered warily.

"Correction, it was just a robot copy of Slade, he was probably just spying on us or plotting something."

"I think it has to be something deeper then that."  
Those familiar voices… those marvellously acquainted tones that were the relief of clean water to a small fish.

Sensations of pain flooded within senses and twitches of life awakened to reality.

In spotting these just movements, Cyborg's eye widened.

"I think he's coming to."  
.

Beastboy's eyes snapped open and widened, a snarl ripped through his throat as he morphed into a bear, Robin crouched as the dazed teen-bear knocked Cyborg flying through the lab wall while Starfire gasped and Raven ripped a shadowy wall; protecting the three standing teen-heroes.

"Careful Beastboy, we aren't your enemy!"  
The green bear's pupils dilated in shock and forearms reached up to grasp his pounding head as he slowly narrowed into his usual persona.

"What… What's happened? Where is Slade?"

"Easy Beastboy, Slades not here."

"I figured that much," he groaned outwardly.

"Dude, you sure hit hard…" Cyborg commented, peering through the new entrance, "What happened?"

"I went to the theme park to chill out n' then he attacked, well, he didn't attack because he was actually a robot but that's not the point…"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important," Beastboy muttered and whimpered clutching his sides.

"You had glass wedged in your back, I got most of it out, so you should be fine if you lie low for a bit."

"I guess that explains the bandages," Beastboy mused pulling on a black and purple jacket.

He reached out for the vile of glass and Cyborg threw it over for the boy to observe.

He whistled, aloof to their concern.

"Friend Beastboy, you should rest for the rest of this week," advised Srarfire.

"I'm fine Star, nothing I can't handle."

"How did you defeat him?" Robin asked curiously.

"He jumped me and I guess I got really angry," Beastboy shrugged carelessly.

The team visually tensed.

"Not _that _angry I'm still good! I guess Slade didn't count on a T-rex two step."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay Beastboy."

"Yeah, don't go running off again like that, you little grass stain, you actually had us worried!" Cyborg laughed, ruffling his green hair.

"Hehe, yeah…"

Beastboy's ears pricked as an alarm diverted their attention.

Robin brought up his communicator, which usefully served more than one purpose than just communication.

"It's Slade," He informed, "Titans, move out!"

Beastboy too got up to follow but was prevented by Cyborg's metal hand.  
"I don't think so," He frowned.

"Aww, come on Cy!"

"Cyborg's right, Slade's probably trying to get to you after what happened with Terra, you should stay here, especially with your injuries."

"I told you I was fine!" Beastboy complained but gripped his aching sides in a moan of pain.

"Obviously not," Robin growled back.

"We'll be fine Beastboy, it's only this once," Raven assured coolly.

Beastboy's brows un-knitted and he looked elsewhere.

"Come on then," Robin told Cyborg, Starfire and Raven.

* * *

As usual Slade had picked a conspicuous area to attack, to the Teen's surprise: Cynderblock, Overload and Plasmus were there.

All were making use of their powers to bore into the City's bank. From the dust and rubble it appeared that they were not afraid about what or who got in their way.

"Hey block head," Cyborg shouted blasting Cynderblocks rocky hide.

The creature grunted and turned around as did its two companions.

"Cyborg, you and I'll take Cynderblock. Raven; Starfire, you two take Plasmus and Overload.

The two-girls nodded and blasted their foes with their different respective powers.

Cynderblock swung around at Cyborg, who jumped over his fist and blasted continuously at his assailant.

Cynderblock roared in rage and thrashed angrily briefly swinging the grunting Cyborg into a nearby wall.

Robin fly kicked, or attempted to, Cynderblock who caught him and then flung him down the road only to be caught by Raven.

"Your better armed against Slade," Cyborg told him, dislodging himself from the wall, "Go and find him!"

Robin nodded, "just give me an opening."

Cyborg smiled broadly, "I think I can do that."

Starfire threw her star bolts at Plasmus who lashed out with green waste which sizzled and degraded the surfaces it touched on contacted.

The lithe alien girl avoided the toxic substance.

Plasmus snarled angrily and swiped at the air as she past by.

In his persistence to snatch her from the sky he jumped against a shop roof and propelled himself against the bill board above it.

Starfire was driven roughly against the ground, though Starbolts sent the beast quickly howling.

Raven's dark power gripped a nearby bus and she launched the heavy vehicle at her electrical foe; Overload.

Overload sent a surge of sparks her way and with little damage she sent him flying into Plasmus and the two crashed into Cynderblock after Cybord had punched him backward.

"Keep them busy… I'm going after Slade."

As Robin's form disappeared into the bank's entrance the three prepared to do more battle however when the destructive trio somewhat recovered, they merged; becoming a great monster with the variety of the different three original creatures.

Cyborg punched it but was thrown ounce again into the dirt.

"Azerath matrion zinthos!" Raven roared propelling the creature into darkness only to reveal itself from the dust.

The beast attempted to punch her into the ground narrowly missing the gasping Starfire and aching Cyborg.

Cyborg rolled missing the hit and used a newly installed launcher which emerged from a shoulder pad, the small sized rocket left a dark trail behind as it exploded around the merged beast's head.

With a dry of pain it caught Raven with electric tendrils and zapped her before

Starfire's rays shot from her eyes with blinding green light, burning and choking its wretched skin.

With an agonised wail the monster fell to its knees before spitting the toxic acid her way.

Raven brought a Honda under its feet with the use of her magic, causing it to crumple to the ground again before it picked up a bike and respectively launched it at her.

* * *

Robin hopped athletically over some rubble. He looked around warily as he made his way to the vault which is where he had expected the sadistic villain to be.

As usual Slade always presented himself in a way that was unexpected and his ever calculating tone filled the room.

"Robin, how nice to see that you are well."

"Slade, what are you up to now and why did you attack Beastboy yesterday? I want to know what you're planning."

"I think perhaps you should be patient child, you may always find out if you were to join me."

"You'd know I'd rather die."

Slade chuckled ominously, "all in due time. However, maybe I have no use for *you* anymore. I have better plans ahead."

"I seriously doubt that," Robin sneered looking around himself warily.

"Don't be too disappointed though, I guess maybe I've accepted that you're not the easily converted type."

"If there is one thing I've learnt about you, it's that you're persistent and stubborn to accept something you can't have."

"I'm honoured; I think I'll accept that as a complement."

"Enough stalling, show yourself so we can settle this hand to hand."

"I would love to spa with you child but like I said I have better things to do, people to see and a place to visit but I'm not going to be so rude as to leave you without anything to do."

Robin scowled as he walked up to a secretary desk and picked up a black and russet transmitter, a signature 'S' on its front.

"And what's that then Slade? The three goons you left outside? I don't think so; my team are already sorting them out."

"I believe the third of your team outside of the bank are not doing as well as you'd like to believe."

"You're delaying me again, what do you want?"

"Patience Robin, I was about to tell you how that there is a bomb at the back of this building, if you don't deactivate it- you can say goodbye to half of Jump city."

Robin's teeth gritted and gripped the transmitter angrily, "Listen Sla_"

"_I'll say hello to your little green friend while I'm here, good luck Robin."

…

The static noise of the transmitter followed and with a shout of fury, Robin threw the damn thing against the wall where it shattered and got to work with finding the bomb.

Beastboy would have to fend for himself.

* * *

"This sucks," Beastboy sighed as he toured himself around the tower. Briefly stopping at a window to see that it was dawn.

"I can handle myself, but no, I have to stay here."

Beastboy stormed into the ops room, located between all the bedrooms, at the top of Titan's tower.

He flopped down on a Sofa and flicked through channels on the television before returning to pacing around the room.

"They always contradict me. I want to go; I can't go, I want a pizza; we have waffles and I'm not going to get started on the controllers!"

He ranted on, kicking a chair however retreated his foot; hopping on one leg to nurture the stubbed toe.

"This is stupid," He growled irritably looking out of the large window and gasping at the site of the smoke billowing into the air.

"Oh no!" he said and morphed into a red-tailed hawk, I gotta help them!

However as he fluttered into the air he was quickly knocked down.

Beastboy grunted changing back into his more human form and gripping his stinging sides.

"Vigilance boy, you should keep constant vigilance."

"Slade… Ow… What are you up to?"

"It appears everyone is interested in that question, like I said to your leader though: All in due time," Slade chuckled.

Beastboy staggered into a fighting stance, "What have you done to my friends?"

"Nothing, literally," Slade shrugged as he walked across the room and picked up the remote, turning off the television and placing the remote back down.

Beastboy laughed, "I don't think anyone could believe that."  
"I was actually coming over to see how you were fairing after our little disagreement last night… I must say, I was impressed."

Beastboys lip drew back automatically, baring his many white teeth.  
"Your fighting style however is very crooked; I was surprised the doom patrol had never taught you."  
"How do you know about them?" Beastboy asked accusingly.

"I was looking through Robin's private file on you."

"Robin has a private file on me?"

"Indeed, however whilst I found quite so much information about your other… 'Friends', there was very little about you."

Beastboy could only just stare soberly at him as Slade paced, folding his arms behind his back.

"So I did some digging, Garfield Mark Logan."

Beastboy's eyebrows almost met at the end.

"Congratulations you know my name, big deal," He snarled swiping his hand across the air.

"Oh I went further then that," Slade smiled inwardly, edging closer "-your parents, your near death experience, your criminal record, oh I went very deep indeed."

Garfield's eyes became glassy and he felt a lump choke him as a dark violated feeling overwhelmed him.

Letting out an angry cry he sprouted horns and became a large Spanish fighting bull.

The green spotted bovine snorted angrily and charged forward, Slade managed to slide across its back.

Beastboy span nimbly on the spot catching Slade in the side with a sharp horn, bringing him to the ground, gratefully feeling softer tissues and even blood run down his horn and matting onto the curly hairpiece between the two ivory shafts.

Slade's grunt was all more the satisfactory and before Beastboy knew it the man was beside his head and twisting it painfully around by the horn before flooring him to the ground and holding his head in a lock.

"I know how you feel that the death of your dear parents was your entire fault. Perhaps it was…"

Beastboy snorted, eyes closing tightly before he began to morph into a humming bird, evading Slade's grip though his flight was stammered due to previous wounds.

The avocado bird transformed into a sabre tooth cat which turned and hissed menacingly at its assailant.

"I also know that it wasn't an accident either."

The sabre froze and stared at him for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Beastboy whispered desperately, all of a sudden becoming his human self.

"Does Galtry ring any bells, dear child?"

Beastboy looked helplessly at the man who chuckled, "He should, as he was a co-worker alongside your parents, very jealous of their work and very interested in the side effects of what happened to you while also enjoying the embezzlement money after you mysteriously disappeared."

"Where did you find this out?"  
"I make my own reliable sources but Dear child I also know what Galtry is currently doing and where he is currently living."

"Here are the co-ordinates to his current location," Slade told him silkily, "I can help you get there."  
He slid the card into Beastboy's hand and the boy's eyes widened to find that he had gotten so close.

"The true killer of your parents, after so long, it must be a relief to find that their deaths were not entirely your fault."

It is, Beastboy thought looking at the coordinates on the card, unknown emotions stirring within him.

"I can help you get a little… justice for what happened." Slade whispered into his pointed ears.

"What if it's a trap," Beastboy frowned.

"This is no trap …"

"And what's in it for you?" Beastboy spoke suspiciously.

"I would want a favour in return."

"No, I don't need your help," Beastboy decided abruptly "-I'll do it myself; I can get my vindication on my own."

"And what do you propose you will do? How will you go all the way over there and do all of it on yourself? Don't be such a child."  
Beastboy slipped the paper into his pocket and glared up at Slade, "I think I can handle myself."

Slade studied him for a moment and narrowed his eye darkly, "I'll be watching and waiting."

"I'd be careful, the only reason I'm not chewing you up now is because of this," He said patting his pocket, "Next time you won't be so lucky."

"I'm touched," Slade smiled slyly, "but do you really believe that you'll be able to complete such a feat?"

"I'll make him pay for it," Beastboy said hatefully.

"I can't wait to see what you'll be like on your return," Slade replied sincerely gripping his bloody side, "However, I'm going to have to repay that misplaced horn."

Slade suddenly punched him hard in the gut, sending Beastboy's smaller frame against a wall.

By the time he'd managed to recover after gasping against thin air, Slade was gone and Beastboy drew the piece of paper out to check with himself what had just happened.

* * *

Robin had found the bomb under the desk and had managed to dislodge it from the wood.

He held it worriedly and listened as the merged form of Overload, Plasmus and Cynderblock roared in contempt after slamming another of his team mates to the ground.

The bomb's constant bleep went down in steady second from 2:42 minutes…2:40 minutes… 2:30…

He looked around questioningly.

"What should I do?"

After a moment he froze, the bomb ticking down to 2:20 minutes, he then decided that there was only one thing to do.

Cyborg grunted as he narrowly missed another blow from the beasts arm only to be pummelled by the other.

Starfire frantically shot Star bolts at its unguarded back, lighting it up with smoke.

"Robin!" She called in relief at seeing her boyfriend.

"I hope you've got a good idea man!" Cyborg shouted angrily.

"I have, I'm going to use this." He presented the bomb to Cyborg who cracked his knuckles.

"How do you propose we do that?" Raven called.

"This things gonna blow, I think if Plasmus can swallow it, the city will be fine."  
"Okay, Me n' Raven will keep him posted, Star, you could give Robin a lift."

Starfire nodded in understanding as Raven and Cyborg turned into the dispersing dust for battle.

The merged monster groaned and stood angrily glaring around at the two heroes.

"Now," Cyborg shouted and they sprung into action.

Cyborg used a chain to hold its left arm while Raven used shadowy tendrils to pin the rest of its body.

It roared in agitation however ended up swallowing the bomb as Robin threw it in with the aid of Starfire.

The four landed and began to run/fly as fast as they could behind a lorry.

Plasmus stumbled for a moment only for his stomach to drastically expand and deflate, hot smoke bellowing from his toothy mouth.

The merged beast crashed to the ground, concrete splitting as it did so.

The howling sirens signalled the arrival of the authorities and Robin turned seriously to the others.

"Slade mentioned something about greeting Beastboy, Starfire and Raven you two need to get home, fast. Cyborg and I'll take the T-car."

* * *

It had taken very little time for Starfire and Raven to reach the Titan tower.  
The dawning sun set a peaceful aura on the structure. The water bellow glinted and the black-footed albatross on the opposite bank awoke and cooed at the prospect of their nearing flight to warmer isles.  
The tower itself stood proudly over the vast sea and for a moment the two girls wondered if Slade had been spewing cruel rubbish again until they saw that the front-middle window facing the sea was shattered.

Raven and Starfire shifted uneasily, their flight speeding as they entered through said broken window and further frowned at the damage.  
Paper and glass littered the marble floor and the table they usually sat at to converse during meal times was broken and bent as if a large animal had landed on it.  
Long scratches bore on the ground, predictably done by the works of a large bovine.  
The delicate glare of the old sun glistened against the small puddle of crimson liquid.

Raven wiped her index and middle fingers against the blooded surface of the ground, crouching for a closer look.  
"It appears to be cold," she informed her alien friend calmly, masking the inner worry she had for the Titan she cared most for.  
"What should we do?" Starfire asked shakily, coming closer, "perhaps Slade has taken our green friend?"  
"I don't think so," Raven stood and observed the damage, "search the tower Star."  
Starfire nodded in agreement and took of towards Beastboys room, as it appeared to be the first most logical area to check.

However, Raven knew that the tower was empty, she could have said so the moment her mind searched the island confines. Beastboy was sitting on the rocks by the island shore line, which happened to be his usual sulking spot.  
His emotions were as always hard to read though she could feel the sadness and unsure emotions taint the light atmosphere.  
Many could assume that Bb was simple to read, a care-free joker, Raven may not have been his best friend like Cyborg but she knew him in a very different way.  
She listened closely for people's feeling to hone a better understanding of how people felt about certain missions. Robin seemed like a less then patient person with his teammates on the inside, his judgement clouded with distrust.  
Cyborg had a cheery soul, even when scolding Beastboy he was laughing on the inside. Starfire was most humble, her naive attitude was true in and out and what you saw was what you got.  
Beastboy usually hid his inner sadness with a smiley face, he may have the others fooled but not raven, she could see past his ruse.  
For a moment she wondered whether she should let him be. Let him sulk, she normally didn't care. Though today seemed pretty hard in the changeling and was quite different from the many times where Cyborg wouldn't let him have the controller for that blasted game...  
She bit her lip for a moment before deciding the latter.

As predicted, he was sitting with his leg dangling over the rocks.  
He appeared to have more bruises but nothing serious.  
"Beastboy?" raven called his name tersely.  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you okay?"  
He was silent for a moment before shrugging.  
"Do u want to speak about it?"  
"No.." he sighed and skimmed a stone across the surface.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No."  
Raven stood there for a moment unsure of how to act or what to say.  
"Can I ask you for some advice?" Beastboy asked soberly.  
"Of course," Raven said almost too quickly coming closer.  
"It's nothing really but... If someone had done some horrible things and you had the chance to stop them, would you?"  
Raven frowned warily and answered steadily, "of course."  
"Even if in the eyes of other people it might seem wrong or… happened a long time ago?"  
"It would depend on how long and if the person was already sorry for something, maybe it'd be easier just to forgive_"  
" What if it was a chance to redeem yourself of something you've done even if it might get you in trouble?" Raven's involuntarily backed away at his dark tone. She regretted the action for a moment after seeing his sensitive ears twitch and body slack.  
Raven paused for a moment and sighed edging closer freezing when he stood, back turned away from her.  
" I don't know, if vindication was so important to me then probably... Beastboy... What do you mean to do?"  
"I want to go home, Raven."  
"You are home…"  
"No I'm not," he whispered turning around to face her with sedate green eyes.  
Raven stared past him silently, not understanding the saddening feeling well inside her or the heavy lump agitating her throat, she shook her head slightly and looked to Beastboy.

She studied him, she couldn't understand the change in him. Where was Beastboy, the stupid idiot who made terrible jokes that she laughed at from the inside?

"You're leaving?" She asked as emotionlessly as possible.  
Beastboy frowned and looked guiltily down at the ground.

The two stood, frozen as the tides shimmered against the rocks. Pearly white horses rearing to and fro, a silent murmur against the maladroit breeze which whisped and brushed against anything in its path.

The sun had risen into the born, blue sky.  
"You can't," she replied, braking the silence, and surprised herself that her usual monotone wavered with desperation.  
Beastboy abruptly embraced her and she could only stand stiffly.  
before wrapping her pale arms around him, awkwardly.  
"Thanks, Raven."  
"We can work this out…"

"I need to go home."  
"But you are home…"  
he simply buried himself into a darker place as he forced tears back.  
"Beastboy, this team needs you, you can't keep going wondering off. This city relies on you... I'm relying on you to keep our family together; you've saved the world and you need to get over whatever it is that's bothering you."  
"I'm not an answer to be heard Rae," he replied softly. Releasing her, "I'm just a kid."  
Raven shook her head uttering a choked high that went un heard due to the shouting that they had only just niticed had been coming nearer.  
"Beastboy!" Called Cyborg ", Raven!"

The two turned to see the team returning.

"Friends, I am glad you are well!" Starfire embraced Beastboy and Raven gently, Raven thought she'd be sick if she received anymore hugs.

"We were starting to get worried," Robin told them genuinely.

"Everything fine, towers been trashed but everything's fine," Cyborg added.

"We have much work to do," Starfire smiled excitedly.

"Actually, I think we deserve a break," Robin mused, "I say we head to the beach."

"You just read my thoughts," Cyborg boomed, "Ice-cream Sunday, man here I come!"

Beastboy yelped as Cyborg grabbed him and charged of towards the city shores.

Starfire chased after them though Raven said coolly to Robin, "A break? That's odd. What's the catch Robin?"

"I'm worried about Beastboy, something's wrong and I want to catch him in a good mood to find out."

He eyed her suspiciously, "unless he's already told you something?"

"No," Raven said straight away, passing him, he shoulder warningly brushing Robin's, "I think a trip to the beach would be nice."

* * *

Beastboy had changed into a Jack Russell and was dozing quietly on the sand while Cyborg buried him with the golden particles.

Raven sat gloomily under an umbrella, holding a book but not really reading it.

Starfire was sharing raspberry ice-cream with Robin.

Beastboy rolled over or at least tried to, until the pile of sand would not allow him. He barked in irritation to what Cyborg thought was a playful yip.

The small avocado Jack Russell used his front paws to wriggle out from the pile of sand and he nipped playfully at Cyborg's legs before the yelping half-man cried out and ran laughing down the beach.

The little green dog chased in hot pursuit before pausing to catch his breathe. The black albatross chattered amongst themselves and his attention couldn't help but be divided.

He shook vigorously before his body took the form of an almost black (though with a green tint) Albatross.

He'd never concentrated before but he could make out what animals were saying though generally only when he was that species of animal as unlike the humans, they stook to one language.

He rarely ever conversed with one of them but if he was going to do what he was about to begin.

He took off and flapped his large wings with little effort to gain height.

Few of the Albatross paid the newcomer any attention though two moved aside to happily let him join them.

Beastboy concentrated for a moment, drowning out the familiar human tones until an instinct within allowed the chattering to become comprehendible.

His beady eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ahoy, new comer," the smaller one said, it became obvious that these two were youngsters within the flock.

"My names Gilbert and this is me friend Austin."

They stared expectantly at him until he nodded his large beak in understanding, "I'm B_ Gar. Call me Gar."

The two cocked their heads at the odd accent but shrugged it off.

"You new to the group? I've never seen you here…" Gilbert clucked, he was the smaller one.

"Um… yeah, I have come from_"

"Don't worry," the bird countered cheerfully, "We don't mind newcomers, less chance we can be picked off."

"Thanks… I think," Beastboy's birdie brow hitched.

"So you'll be heading to Barranquilla Cartagena with us?" He asked simply.

Beastboy went through his mind for a moment before nodding," Down North?"

"Of course, this guy… what a joker," The bird chuckled, "Don't you think so, Austin?"

The larger young Albatross nodded excitedly.

"He doesn't speak much," Gilbert explained, "He's my brother, we come far a while a go, now were' going back to Cartagena to get away from the cold weather."

The two flexed their wings coolly.

"So when do we take off?" Beastboy asked.

"Right before tomorrow's sun is born, it'll be brimming on those horizons over that way," The male albatross pointed with the tip of his wing, "Then… We're gone."

Beastboy stared off to where the sun would poke its fiery head from the surface of the distant waters.

"I can hardly wait," He whispered quietly.

* * *

**I'm going to say now that I did 'some' research and the only bird I could think of that flies from California to somewhere NEAR Brazil are the black-footed-Albatross. Correct me if I'm wrong (I probably am) but I think that is correct, hopefully its winter that they migrate but if they don't correct me and I'll either change it or go and cry in the corner. **

***Goes off to watch Sir David Attenborough's 'Life of birds'.**

**Alexpv22- Ooh! Thank you! Yes I like that comment/review. Though I'd have to agree with you; Garfield 'Beastboy' is supposed to be the youngest member of the group and I think he's around 14-15 while the others are 16-17 (Source: Wikipedia). Even a 13-15 year old probably wouldn't be able to keep sane after the horrid things Logan has been through :( **

**So thank you any way…**

**Nonapal13- Cheers! I'm glad you like it; reviews like this help me carry on!**

**Please RATE and REVIEW and contribute to making me feel better and improve my story/s!**


	3. Chapter 3: On Stranger Tides

**Nonapal13- Thanks, I'm glad you commented on both my chapters. I think this might be one off the saddest fics I will ever write. Nice comments keep me going. I'll try and get back into action a lot more then I have.**

**Okay Chapter three. I'm sorry I left it so late. I've been so busy with horses :SIGH:**

**Not my longest or biggest chapter but...*** Shrugs***^('¬')^**

**I just wanted to say that I have read the wiki on Beastboy, All of it, but I'm changing it to Galtry purposely killing his parants so that the plot works, so I guess this is sort of AU-ish, depends if you care enough to look, I hope it is Fairly accurate as Gaultry is in the comics.**

**Happy reading!**

_'__Don't bend; don't water it down; try to make it logical; don't edit your own soul_

_according to the fashion._

_Rather, follow your most intense obsessions mercilessly'_

_~Franz Kafka_

**CHAPTER 3**

**~3. On stranger tides~**

The sea was steady as the white horses that had ounce crashed against the surfacing rocks were now resting, waiting to resurface as sea dragons, taunting the coming storm. The sky was also peaceful in its old grace of waking for the new day, the air humid in its own intent and only a single white fluffy cloud could be seen.

An albatross, or what would have been perceived as one, crossed the cloud's territory.

The great span of his black wings aided him effortlessly across the blue expanse.

The two variables that perhaps made him look odd was the small perfume pouch that hung against his feathered neck, containing about $5.00; as that was all he had.

There was also a green hue to his black feathers which was almost unnoticeable to a passer-bye.

Instead some early walking family on the beach pointed and commented on pollution and fly-tipping. The bird would have laughed if he could at the irony of it all.

He saw the multitude of albatross swarming in a mass of black feathers bellow, their chatters becoming louder as he neared.

Spotting their new friend, Gilbert cooed and the suddenly impatient looking mass of birds turned to watch as he landed a little clumsily above his large webbed feet.

"Ai, you're late Gar, we've been waiting and now the sun is almost up!" He boomed looking cheerfully excited.

Gar looked guiltily around, "you all waited for me?"

"Course we did you silly bugger, we're all for one and one for all, here," Gilbert fluttered his wings, laying his beady eyes on the pouch around the other's neck, "What's that then?"

"This," Gar replied dumbly, "I…I got my head stuck in I-Don't peck it off!"

"Why not?"

"I…It makes my feathers look better," He lied.

Gilbert chuckled, "well you better hope that the ladies are looking for a unique bird this year, you'll be a catch."

"Are you two done with your greetings?" A wily looking male cawed, "We need to get a move on."

"Sorry," Gar ducked shyly and then the first few began to pick themselves into the air and others followed briskly in their wake.

"Scramble your wings then," Gilbert opened his wings and began to flap, his brother imitating with the same amount of eagerness.

Gar copied and came to the air in a perfected style, their direction toward the sea, their destination on the coasts near Barranquilla Cartagena.

Gar didn't look back; he knew what was behind him. What he was about to leave and maybe never see. He was alright with geography, he knew where he was heading but the journey back is always the hardest. He wondered about settling down over there in Brazil, take up what was ounce his parents or becoming a lone assailant. After a few minutes of flight he thought of taking up the idea of being a lone hero. As Robin had ounce desired.

_I'd have to find a new name_, he thought with a little excitement, _and a new suit._

"So what took you so long?" Mused Gilbert aloud, pulling Gar from his plans, "Why didn't you just stay with the flock for the night?"

"I had to say goodbye to some old friends," He revealed automatically.

"Why didn't they come with us?"

"Pidgeons," He would have shrugged.

"Oh, their common bleeders they are," Gilbert observed with slight distaste, "breeding and crappin' all over the sand, which isn't fair considering they mewl around the human's food like lost souls."

"Yeah," Gar said in a disapproving fashion, "but their good friends nevertheless."

"They'll have forgotten you long before we hit halfway across this desolate waters, you'd be seen fit to do the same."

"I don't forget a friend," He replied with a little dedication thrust behind his status.

Gilbert cocked his head a little, he wondered about this odd fellow that was flying steadily beside him. He wondered as the air whistled past him, of the stories this 'Gar' could tell.

"Where do you come from?" He asked curiously.

"Brazil."

"That's far out," Gilbert commented as the flock of Albatross started to ascend upwards.

"I guess so," He replied uncomfortably, "I guess our family were a little different for not being like anyone else."

His beak curved a little at the cheeks as a pretty face of his human mother came to mind; long, curling brunette with a gentle smile.

"So you flew to 'Jump' but you lost them on the journey?"

The comment had surprisingly stung his heart and the pity which the question had been wallowed in made him feel slightly more appreciative toward his new friend.

"I guess you could say that," Gar sighed, He wasn't prepared to tell the bird that it was no accident and that they had been ripped from him.

The city behind him was no longer visible, He realised with his limbs beginning to ache wistful that they had been traveling for an uncertain but long amount of time. Regretting fruitlessly for not taking breakfast for he had more important things to do.

"I'm starving," Gar called to Gilbert who laughed heartily, "You'd have done well to have fished before you came, that's you karma for seeking farewells with commoners."

"Their not commoners, Gilbert," Gar shot angrily, "Their friends."

"I was only jokin' big fella'," Gilbert replied warily, "Schools of fish can't be expected, it'll be dawn of tomorrow come the time we eat."

Gar only felt more disheartened, not only would he be flying empty stomached for a whole day but the only thing on the plate would be fish and he was vegan. Maybe… maybe breaking the rule this ounce would not hurt, after all… he would eat meat again after that.

"So Gar, what type of girl you looking for?" Gilbert asked cheekily.

"I'm not," He lied but then added coolly, "I mean, they'll come to me, no need to look right?"

Gilbert laughed, easily pleased, "You're an odd fellow, Gar, they'll like that about you."

"Great, thanks," The pouch-bearer replied half-heartedly.

* * *

Everyone froze as a glass had been launched full-throttle, whizzing past Cyborg's head and shattering against the wall behind him. The half-robot whaled in surprise and Robin shared startled glances with Starfire who looked around for the apparently missing Beastboy.

"Friends, our little green friend is not here."

"He's probably had a lie in, you know… he's had a rough night," Cyborg commented eyeing Raven suspiciously, in her hand she clutched a piece of paper.

Robin came to Raven's side at the kitchen area of the top room, which had been compromised the day before.

"What's a matter Raven, It's not like you to throw…"

Raven's face which was usually unreadable was contorted in an emotion of which Robin could not tell whether it was anger or sadness, maybe both.

Her features then loosened as she hit the realisation that he was studying her with a concerned aura.

"Beastboy's gone," She told him, in a overly forced deadpanned voice.

"What?"

"Look," She sighed, handing him the letter. Starfire and Cyborg had both came to read over the boy wonders suddenly dropping shoulders.

_Dear,_

_Robin, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg_

_I wasn't going to tell you face to face that I was leaving, guess I am a coward after all._

_I guessed that I should leave some sort of message so you don't think__I've gone and got myself abducted or you know… worse. __After we came back to Jump city I guess I've been a jerk, sort of and I got to thinking after Terra appeared… Something's just change and  
__I can tell you that I'm starting to believe in that statement too. I've decided to go it alone for a while; I think I've always been suited to the lone wolf life style.  
__I just want to ask you as a favor to not look for me, I wouldn't appreciate it. I might come back, depends what this brings. If I don't I wouldn't worry, though __I know it sounds a bit cliché for someone to ask you not to find them, I always thought that when reading those Marvel comics and stuff._

_I know what it's all about though, I can take care of myself, I have before._

_I'm sorry for it to be like this. You guys are an amazing team to work with and I want you to know that all of you are the best friends a person can have._

_Thanks for that talk Raven, I think I had a lot of things unsaid that I wanted to say but didn't have the guts to spit it out. Hopefully if I come back I'll have toughened up and_

_Maybe I could tell _**_you_**_._

_Goodbye._

_~Beastboy._

For a moment they just stared at it. Robin put it on the table and thought it over. Cyborg looked down in disappointment and Starfire with mild confusion.

"I do not understand," She said soberly, picking the letter from the surface as tentatively as if it were on fire, "why has our green friend relieved himself from our presence? Why not just speak out that he was unhappy?"

"Because he's stupid and selfish and he thinks that he's big by 'going it alone'," Raven snarled making the pretty Tamaranian flinch.

"He thinks that the world is on _his_ shoulders," Raven turned away, surprised at her loosening emotions.

Robin frowned at her outburst and told Starfire reassuringly: "Don't worry, Star, we'll find him."

"But our green friend made it clear that he has no wish to be found."

"Well," Robin shrugged reassuringly, "Beastboy failed to remember that in the Marvel comics and movies… the good guys will always look out for each other, even if it means defying their wishes."

"That's a nice little sentiment you've got there Robin but," Robin turned to look at Cyborg, heart dropping at the sight of the electronic object in his hand "-How are you gonna track him without his communicator?"

The communicator that as Beastboy's shone offensively in the light of the sun, Starfire looked to her boyfriend for reassurance on the matter but for ounce… He was stumped. He didn't know what to do.

Raven glared at the floor for a moment, before the alarms went of in the tower.

"Unidentified being has just been located from a 1.7 mile radius of the city centre."

Robin looked up towards the monitor as the red dot steadily traveled across the city.

"Beastboy's going to have to wait. Teen Titans, GO!"

* * *

Gar had steadily felt his stamina break and the sun had hardly reached the sky.

He silently hoped that the other birds were feeling like their own stamina was being tugged at and wondered whether this hope was true because they were keeping pace with each other and Gilberts brother was beginning to trail.

"Gilbert?" He called worriedly.

Gilbert's bright eyes reflected the tension in Gars' tone as he struggled against the rising wing.

"What is it Gar?"

"We're not going into that giant, bulging, swirling black cloud are we?"

"Straight through," Gilbert called back to him, "We'll get through it Gar, don't stress… We're albatross."

"I don't feel any better," Gar squeaked.

"Straight thought, don't stop!" He warned.

Gar sped up a little, "Okay, I can do this!"

The City was nowhere in sight, It amazed him how far they'd gone and he'd bet all those animal documentary people would kill for this experience.

The waves began to curl over. White jaws snapping up and reaching out for them, only to fall in disappointment.

"Oh, and Gar?" Gilbert called back.

"It has been a pleasure being raised with you my brother… and a pleasure meeting you too, brother." Finality treaded the hollow of his voice. Looking behind to see his brother and Gar, who nodded in sad and determined acknowledgement.

He felt sadness well up inside him, and wanted to cry out to the cruel gods how cruel the world was.

"Be luck with you all," another bird called.

And then before he knew it they began to sing. A song to will them on.

Gilbert took it up too; his brother fighting slightly and Gar simply listened in silent awe.

The rain that had gone unnoticed began to turn heavy and either they had stopped singing or their song was lost in the howling wind.

Gar pushed on, Gilbert and his brother, Austin, on the other.

As the sun was lost in an abyss of ominous black, they entered the sky that had a canopy of dark clouds.

The rain came down in an angry array of pellets, its direction faltering as their hard flight.

The leading birds were lost in the thick downpour and now driving instinct took over to get through it.

His wings cut through the rain and hair like a knife through butter.

Slowly he felt his knife turn blunt and the butter became something harder.

Breathe was lost and the rain acted like a cruel mask, deciding when he could get his beloved oxygen.

From the corner of his eye he saw a bird cascade. Its beak opened wide in a silent scream and its wings flailing as it turned and twisted.

He wanted to save it but found his tired wings refused him the option.

He looked to Gilbert whose eyes had shut in silent vigil. He probably knew that bird just from sight though Gar could not tell the difference. He shut his eyes for a moment too.

Nothing was said in respect for each others concentration. He kept his eyes forward, checking for the two by his side every now and then.

He didn't know it but the sun was already at its highest point in the now treacherous sky.

This meant he'd been flying through this for a few hours, the titans back at the tower were off to fight some unknown being at a 1.7 mile radius from Jump city centre.

Gar at the moment didn't care what they were up to and it was far from his mind as he battled on.

Perhaps luck was flying with him, or the claws of something else were simply toying, whatever it was, he felt grateful as the storm broke.

He'd thought he'd died but the swirling mass was still whistling a perimeter around a large cylindrical area. He was at the eye of the storm.

He saw a steady trail of albatross entering the second stage without stopping to consider that this would perhaps be their last endeavour.

Gilbert carried on, looking back for Gar and his brother, who followed looking slightly bedraggled.

His breathe caught as he touched the second phase and hoping to god that the three of them make it out alive.

* * *

"You've got to be joking me!" Cyborg choked out as he picked himself from the wall.

The creature turned its attention to Starfire who was doggedly dodging its attempts at grabbing her.

Robin rested against his staff, gasping for air.

The creature was exactly the same of that of the one Beastboy had destroyed yesterday, the same appearance and abilities.

"I can guess whose behind this," He sighed and brought his staff up, "Aim for the mask!"

Raven launched a land post at its head, which it dodged and threw back at her.

Robin jumped forward but to his dismay it carelessly swiped him away.

Starfire launched an attack of starbolts it covered their route with its arm and slashed out at her.

She dodged and managed to punch it in the face.

It fell back clutching the mask only angrily swing it's now concrete arms at her.

Cyborg doubted that her delicate muscles could do much, they needed a Tyrannosaurus.

They needed Beastboy.

* * *

The waves were calling out to them. Snapping their white, foamy jaws and shaking angrily when nothing fell.

Morale was dropping and spirits were bottled as they cut through the air.

The black birds swooped bravely and valiantly against the assailing wind and rain, their hope rising as they broke the surface of the second stage.

Gilbert twisted happily, his eyes searching as Gar broke but not his brother.

"Austin?"

Gar turned, "He was right beside me."

They peered soberly and to their horrors saw him descend like others had. Gilbert gave a mournful cry, Gar launched into the wet and dived.

A cry of "No!" Was heard and lost as he caught up with Austin.

The other albatross had stopped to watch, their confused gazes passing from one to another.

"Austin!" Gar called to him, the bird panicked and fluttered like a drowning fly, gaining nothing in the clawing wind.

Gar swooped under him, knocking him right and he caught himself just above the ruthless water surface.

His eyes were full of gratitude as they ascended; not wishing to savour the moment to be caught off-guard.

Ounce again he broke through, this time with Austin, who greeted his brother.

Something was shared between them that Gar was sure he'd never receive.

"Thank you," Gilbert croaked to him, looking like he about to fall too.

Gar smiled tiredly, "What are brothers for?"

The three flew on, past the flock that all looked as if they'd just seen a wondrous and unusual event, this is exactly what they had just witnessed.

"Did you see that?"

"I've never seen another Tross do that!"

"He'll regret it in his later life."

"I heard he's an outsider, only just joined."

"This must be passed between other flocks."

"He's a hero."

"Did you hear that?" Gilbert asked, "You're a hero!"

"Yeah," Gar replied unsurely, "I guess you could call it that…"

* * *

"Starfire!" Robin called worriedly as the girl was hurled across the sidewalk.

The monster looked around in a bored fashion. The surrounding area was only a vague glimpse of the tall structures it used to be.

Robin had got Starfire and Raven to start an emergency evacuation and hoped that any casualties, if any, would be little next to less.

The buildings lent, rubble and debris littered the ground which made the difference between road and sidewalk almost undistinguishable.

The situation was slowly worsening and Robin found himself staring for a loss what to do. Every time they got close to the mask they would be swatted away. Beastboy was gone and the only way to destroy this creature was lost with him. Or so he believed.

The others were grudgingly returning to the battle and throwing half-hearted blows its way.

He felt like falling to his knees and screaming his frustration out.

Cyborg's body was ounce more lost in the rubble and he wasn't sure he had the energy to look and see if his robotic friend was alright.

Raven's dark magic made an appearance and she hissed her own irritation.

"Standing here won't do anything."

The boy wander looked soberly at her and found his tired, bruised shoulders falling.

"But unleashing predictable attacks won't do it. We need to use our heads and overwhelm this creature… like Beastboy did."

Robin seemed to snap out of his helpless plunder and growled, "So what do you propose we do?"

Raven looked back to the beast, now ogling it's surroundings, "It's not running like the last one did, I don't know whether that's a coincidence but now Beastboy is not here its in offence, I think it's testing us without him and I know there is one person who likes to test us."

"Slade," Robin hissed with as much hatred as possible.

Raven nodded, "If we're going to over-whelm it, we need to work as a team and not some mindless kids."

Cyborg who held his head, supported Starfire against his shoulder, limped over the two in evident plot making.

"I hope you've got something good, cos' we're getting our butts whooped." Cyborg moaned, nursing a growing lump.

The Beast eyed them, waiting for a command signal to engage attack and lowering its masked head as the navy cloaked one twisted into the shadows.

Suddenly its back legs were being entwined in its own shadow.

It slashed at nothing the only evidence of its assailant was a pained gasping.

"Quick, I can't hold it much longer!"

Starfire began shooting Starbolts at its left, just out of reach, the creature had now water or dirt to sink or slither into and had nothing to escape with but heavy hits.

In the beast's distraction Cyborg and Robin lounged forward, near enough to give Robin a boost and launch at the beast while grabbing it's righ arm before it could swat him away.

Robin's metal shaft penetrated its mask with violent force.

It reared up and fell back, hue returning to its usual bone white colour.

Raven fell from the shadows, shaking and panting tiredly, eyes wincing with the effort of that attack.

Cyborg helped her up and Starfire found comfort in nearing Robin who stood over the creature with narrowed eyes.

The air falling silent as his head turned towards the S.A.I.L Corporation's office building.

A hateful glare transpiring from the teenaged boy-wander to the form of Slade, standing proudly on the roof before disappearing into the unseen perspective as if he hadn't previously just been there.

Rain began to fall freely and then heavily as the group disbanded, heading wordlessly to the tower. As the dark clouds coloured the sky in a merciless black.

* * *

Gar felt the see surface coil around him, catching a fish in his beak before his wings could also get wet.

The span of black feathers slapped across the air and dragged him upwards rising as Gilbert cheered him as he reached their height.

The small, silver fish' mouth gaped in a hopeless effort for the cool rushing of water, only receiving useless air.

Gar felt horrible for plucking the fish but his hungry stomach cried out for the weight of food.

At first he had been resilient against the idea of eating a fish at all. He was a vegan and respected everything living and breathing.

Another put-off was the idea of eating raw fish, much less of eating it whole.

However due to the usual instinct of the earthling he had taken the form of, fish leaping from the now calming surface of water was life an open, free buffet.

The smell as other birds ascended with their meals was also very appealing and he gave in to his hunger. Diving down and catching the first thing that jumped to his mouth.

"Swallow slowly, mate," Gilbert laughed, "Don't choke on it!"

Gar looked his way a little dishevelled at eating in such a crude manner for the first time.

Hopefully the last, he thought slyly, though his stomach churned it up happily enough.

Their flight had taken them into night and the sweet call of tired limbs and empty stomachs had called the birds to lower to land level so that they could satisfy their desires.

Satisfied they had carried on the journey.

His limbs aching and thirsty for rest, he too carried on, encouraged by Gilbert along the way.

Austin flew closely, a bright happy glint in his eyes every time Gar would look his way, gestures not forgotten.

"Land ho!"

Gar's attention snapped up. That wonderful 'L' word!

That amazing word that reminded him of what he now must do and the long journey he must take through unknown terrain be it civilised city or forest.

He forgot himself as he overtook the other birds, Gilbert and Austin speeding alongside; calling him to take heed in their advice.

Albatross were well know for having clumsy landings and this knowledge slipped through his mind as he crash landed and had to pull his tired head from the sand.

Land ho indeed.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Its taken a while with the horses but I still have Afterlife lessons to post which I'll do around today or tomorrow if my dad hurries up and fixes the Ipad (Which is what I've done it on.) I did this story on the computer later than ALL because I had the next chapter of ALL on my Ipad, which conveniently won't send e-mails to the drop box so I can post it. I'll get my dad to do that now.**

**I wanted to get the flight out of the way. I should have done more with the other Titans but I was trying to keep it Beastboy centric chapter.**

**I don't know whether I should do the Team's point of view in the next chapter which will be a nice bit of character development (postponing Beastboy's journey for one chapter and then doing a none cut scene fifth chapter on him) or carry on with Beastboy's journey in this very primitive, fast-paced style which isn't good for those who read a lot…**

**Agnomen:**

- I have decided to give three facts you are bound not to know every chapter I post on Homeward bound, as ALL I am posting my average 'words per minute' of the day I update that chapter.

1. An average person laughs about 15 times a day.

**Loki:**

-False, I never laugh.

**Agnomen:**

-That's because you're unique ^_^

2. Donald Duck comics were banned from Finland because he doesn't wear pants.

**Loki:**

-well… it is respectable**…**

**Agnomen:**

-Only 55 percent of all Americans know that the sun is a star.

**Loki:**

-The sun is a star?

So that's it. I'll try and update as soon as I can!

**Please RATE and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: The bird and the worms

**WOW! I know a lot of stories that get like… ten reviews or more a day but to wake up and find that I had six reviews in a short period of time that I had posted the first chapter really made me feel better. Thank you, you're all really kind and I don't know what I'd have done without these really supportive comments, especially when this fiction is based on something that died out quite a while ago. **

**HOWEVER! I am very sorry this took so long to update. I'm gonna stop apologizing one day. My computer is dead now, dead. I've got to sell all my stuff to get a new one. So after losing this AND my Danny Phantom chapters AND all other updates; I have to use my mom and dads computer, meaning time is limited.**

**My horse has been ill and my cat ran away so a fanfic was the last on my mind while my world was crumbling around me. **

**Here I am though, in all my glory and bringing a chapter for you.**

**BellachanX3-**

Thank you I appreciate that comment, thank you

**Kronk95-** I decided that what you suggested was the most plausible idea, thanks for the suggestion and comment. Someone else suggested that I should have a replacement from the honorary titans come in which now I think about it is a really good idea. So cheers!

**The three Guests- **I'm not sure if you're different people or the same but your comments did make me laugh, thanks for the last suggestion I have indeed taken heed. Thank you for your input and comments ^_^

**Anonimus- **Yes, I think I might add some BBxRae XD If that is what people want (do you?)

**MasterIcePhoenix- **Thank you that really brightened my day, I'm enjoying the writing of this story too**. **

**Thank you all. Like a few have asked I have indeed gone ahead and the Titans will indeed have their POV's done. I'll add an honorary but who will be the replacing character? Well? Read on!**

**The comics: **A while ago I purchased some comics on Beastboy. Well, he was called the Changeling back then but they are quite interesting and in great condition, even if they're over thirty something years old. I've read through them and will keep them in hopes that in a good forty years time they'll be worth something, I'll add them to my 'old book collection' which has a book that is sixty-five years old and in great condition with information and paintings of African wildlife.

I have a 'I and my horses' signed by the horse rider herself witch also came out quite a while ago. So I guess I'm set :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its original characters. If I did then I would have continued the story on a more serious not instead of entering a goofy looking cartoon that is coming out in 2013(?)**

* * *

***~CHAPTER 4~***

**~The bird and the worms~**

"_Like an obelisk towards which the principal streets of a town converge, the strong will of a proud spirit stands prominent and commanding in the middle of the art of war.**"**_

**-Clausewitz On War**

Waking up had never felt so empty. The tower appeared empty and the mood appeared empty and the atmosphere was certainly not 'nice'.

Beastboy's disappearance was really painful and the pretty alien, girl could not understand why he would want to leave. Did he think he was brave? Was he thinking that he was achieving something?

Starfire sat up looking sadly at the opposite wall of her bedroom before clambering out, neatening the sheets and strolling over to the mirror to see her sad and tired reflection stare curiously back at her.

The room was dark and it was still early in the morning; about five O'clock and she couldn't sleep a minute longer.

Starfire wodered whether something was wrong with her; she was usually a heavy sleeper. Between her and Beastboy they hardly ever passed more than a few comments unless he was telling those funny jokes she admittedly did not understand.

She sat on the stool and began to slide a brush through her soft hair.

"_So, why did the duck cross the road?" Beastboy's young, squeaky voice interrupted the awkward silence. The group outwardly groaned. _

"_Beastboy, please give it a rest," Raven begged, rubbing her temple as the T-car pulled out of the round about._

"_Aww, come on Raven, admit it, you secretly love my jokes, I know you do," His eyebrows raised and lowered and there was that comical devious smile plastered across his face as Raven turned red. _

"_No, I don't find them funny I think their obvious and annoying," the pale girl hissed angrily. _

_Beastboy pouted and looked sulking out of the window._

"_Please," Starfire shook him excitedly, "why was it that the duck crossed the road?"_

"_Because he was going to the quackery!" the T-car was then filled with his care-free laughing._

Starfire laughed at the memory, covering her mouth as she did so.

"I still don't understand why the duck should cross the road," She chuckled, looking back up to her now smiling reflection and then letting her smile fall into a sober tight-lipped line, "and I still don't understand why you'd leave."

She stood and changed her attire from sleeping wear to her usual short purple skirt and low cut top, pulling on her boots and stretching before nodding at how she looked and sweeping her eyes over her tidy room, then pulling the curtains apart and tying them with a neat and perfect bow.

The rain that drizzled outside pattered against the window, and she was happy to find that the storm was coming to an end.

Starfire paused and wandered where Beastboy was sleeping ignorant of the fact that he was fast asleep on a beach, hundreds of miles away in the middle of a mass crowd of black albatross.

She hoped that he was warm and safe and wished to Glorfog that he'd consider returning.

She opened her door and with a little hesitation she entered the seemingly empty corridor.

She headed in a specific direction, looking behind her in shame to see if any other of the team's accusing eyes had caught her.

She was unsure of how they'd react. That night he left and had not returned; It had been silence. A long, suffering silence where they had not shared pizza or stayed up later then they should. Instead the morose group of super hero- teens headed straight to bed.

Starfire couldn't help but wonder if they'd be angry or happy if Beastboy returned and hoped that it would be the latter.

She passed Cyborg' room which was just opposite Beastboy's before stopping to open the wooden door and tentatively peer inside.

"Beastboy?" She called softly and vainly.

Her luminous eyes met nothing but the chaos of the tiny room, with smashed toys, shredded pillows and… whatever that was she didn't know, but it didn't look pleasant and vaguely looked like the remnants of a mouldy pizza.

She sighed when there came no answer, how naïve to have expected a reply. Her hopeful expression dropped and she backed away, allowing the door to close behind itself.

"He's gone Star," Robin called from the doorway to the gym.

Starfire froze worriedly; she turned and looked to Robin, her established boyfriend.

He stared back, already dressed in his usual apparel.

Her bright avocado eyes travelled from his stoic expression to the ground.

"I don't understand why our green friend would wish to leave," She told him, sadly "-When we're his friends and can offer him comfort, wouldn't he like that? Isn't that what friends consider 'nice'?"

Robin came closer, sighing and embracing her in a gentle hug, squeezing her hips before looking her straight in the eye.

"Beastboy left because he wanted to. He had a choice and wanted to be alone. _I think_ it's abandonment of the role."

Robin took a step away from her to study her reaction closely, "Beastboy, like the rest of us swore that night we formed the Titans that he'd protect and serve this city, no matter what cost. Now he's turned his back without considering the consequences. We could have used him yesterday, _you_ could have been hurt, and… "He ended lightly, before his tone turned darker"-but he wasn't there."

Starfire tilted her head and stared gently into his eyes. It was hard to get Robin's trust and she guessed by 'abandoning the role' Beastboy had lost it.

She nodded in understanding and wasn't sure whether she completely agreed.

"Would you accept him back?" She asked, "If he should return?"

Robin paused for a moment before smiling reassuringly, "first we need to find him and find out why he's left in the fist place. Though, I think we need to reconsider what we're going to do in the meantime."

He turned and began to amble back to his room or 'office' as he liked to call it.

She cocked her head in confusion and stood there looking baffled, "What do you mean, boyfriend Robin?"

"I need to make some calls."

Cyborg felt his systems reboot, as they did every morning at exactly half-past-six.

He lifted his arm, checking his batteries were charged and they were at 400% capacity. He nodded, vaguely traveling his thoughts back to the past few days and wondering whether he should even allow his sorry self out of this room.

Deciding that it'd be immature to not leave the room, he got up stretched and headed for the door.

He opened the wooden door with little effort and saw Starfire stand there watching Robin's distancing back.

At first he'd thought they'd had a fight but the expression of her face was of confusion and this being a more plausible answer to her lone form.

He came behind and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you alright?"

She jumped at the sudden contact, though the voice was familiar.

An innocent, unsure smile traipsed across her lips and she nodded.

Cyborg returned with a reassuring grin before placing his cold, metal hand on her back and leading her towards the lounge area.

The glass had been replaced and the room had been cleaned, a new table stood where the last one had been crushed under the weight of a certain bovine and the modern table served as a reminder to the fact things are easily replaced.

"So what will it be, eggs? Bacon? Full size, big daddy, English breakfast?"

He made the effort to be normal but she shrugged so he just prepared them both a bacon and egg samwidge.

He wore the usual apron, and poked as the meat cooked, a forlorn expression hidden behind an emotionless mask.

"Beastboy," Star whispered and he looked over at her, "He's not coming back is he?"

"Of course he is," Cyborg waved her off. "It's Beastboy isn't it? The little mite will always be a pain in the ass until I die. He'll be back, if I don't find him and strangle him first."

Starfire smiled but then said, "Robin thinks he had abandoned us."

"Well, that's a stupid ass comment. We don't know. He might have just been in a tantrum and has gone off to prove something. Abandoning is like leaving people who can't defend themselves all alone."

"But the civilians cannot protect themselves," Starfire questioned.

"They've got us," He laughed poking his thumb at his chest, "If anything it's a compliment. Beastboy can trust us enough to leave the city to us."

"Oh," Starfire hummed, "So he must do something and then he'll come back?"

"Yeah," Cyborg shrugged, handing her a bacon and egg samwidge.

Cyborg brought his bacon and egg samwidge to his mouth and took a huge bite, "You never know," He muttered through his food, "He might just be off after the girls."

Starfire chuckled at that and began to eat her own contentedly, at this Cryborg grinned and stuffed the rest of his own breakfast in his mouth.

He shared a comforting glance with the girl who twiddled her thumbs awkwardly, anticipating the quiet room.

"I'm going to play Space crashers five, you in?"

"Yes, I'd like to play this game of flying cars and smashing of the rocks, it would be most enjoyable."

Cyborg smiled victoriously, taking a cd out of its case and then placing it into the console.

The theme song penetrated the awkward silence, in an annoying continuous ring. The tunes sounded foreign however in the absence of Beastboy's humming a terrible mimic to it.

Cyborg stared at the two controllers on offer. The one was sellotaped and chewed; the other was still intact and shiny from the care taken of it.

It was obvious which controller belonged to Cyborg's and which one was Beastboy's. He sighed when no challenge was offered for the better device, feeling no desire to hold his own controller; he gave the better one to Starfire and kept his own before falling down onto the couch and relaxing as the game loaded.

Star had taken hours upon hours of teaching and training in the ways of _Space crashers_. It had been worth it as she was probably the most victorious out of the whole team. This was half the reason of why Beastboy's controller was sellotaped.

He was so frustrated that a girl had beaten him in a game 'made for boys'. Cyborg chuckled as he remembered the returning quip at the green boy's manly-hood before an already battered controller was thrown at his head.

He seemed to zone out, not noticing Raven, gloomily entering the kitchen and sit on the crimson sofa with a book.

Starfire was staring soberly at the screen that flickered with vivid colours, motioning that she was far in the lead.

The game had ended and she'd won.

They played a second match and a third and then a fifth wasting thirty-minutes of the day to bad graphics.

Starfire seemed to squeak every time she won but she didn't boast or laugh at him or get moody when he smashed her battleship with his or used online cheats she didn't know. This agitated the man and his grip tightened against the controller.

He bit his lip for a moment as he contemplated that their seventh match had already finished, looking up at the clock whose smaller hand pointed against the seven and longer hand pointed ninety degrees from the smaller one. Seven-fifty-five in the morning, the day was slipping by.

"I'm not in the mood to play video games," he conceded half-heartedly.

Starfire frowned at Cyborg as he took out the disk and settled it into the case.

She nodded in disappointment and asked as he began to put the disks back in their correct cases whether the team should go out and perhaps enjoy themselves.

Cyborg shrugged as he pretended to read a game booklet and she decided to watch a recorded repeat of 'fungus of the feet'.

"_Toenail fungus, also known as onychomycosis is a fairly common condition that disfigures and destroys the toe-nail. The big toe and little toe are the two toes that are most likely to be affected_"_

Cyborg listened to the revolting commentary, if only to drown out the guilt he was feeling. He stood and decided that he should make the three some coffee and make Robin a cup too, he needed a reason to get away from the two dejected girls.

He'd just go and shut-down in his room or work on the T-Car, that'd probably the most sensible idea.

Raven looked as if she was engrossed in the book that she was reading and he lifted the cup in question of whether she wanted a coffee or not.

Surprisingly she nodded and he already knew that Starfire wouldn't not-accept a coffee.

He stirred four mugs slowly, conscious of the fact that there was not five mugs.

He paused to glare accusingly at the swirling brown liquid.

He should have been there.

It was obvious the boy was upset and he who saw him as a brother did nothing. He felt that Beastboy was wrong and now he was out there in the drizzling rain probably wet, cold and hurting. For what? Pride?

He wasn't sure because he wasn't there for him and without thinking about it he'd slammed the mug down in front of Raven with so much force that the contents leapt into the air and the navy cup shattered leaving the handle in tact in his robotic grip.

His red eye shone while the other widened in surprise.

"Aw, c'mon!" He hissed and launched the remaining piece in his hand across the room.

Raven didn't even bother to look up and asked coolly, "I hope your planning on replacing my cup?"

Cyborg glared at her and swore in frustration turning and sweeping the pieces into his large hands before dumping them in the bin and exiting the room with a slam of the door.

Raven raised an eyebrow and then returned her gaze back to her book before lowering it in conceit. She wasn't really reading it.

The book held little interest for her and she stared over to Starfire who hadn't moved.

She stood lifting her hand and letting the spilt coffee fly obediently under it and led it to the kitchen area and encouraged it into the sink before pouring herself a glass of water and taking Starfire's coffee to her.

The alien girl nodded as she placed the cup down and continued doggedly watching the television.

Raven watched it for a moment, her face pricked with disgust at the mouldy, battered toes flashing on the screen.

The show was boring and she was sure that Starfire had already seen this episode before, not that she cared but the glazed look in the alien girl's big, green eyes could be viewed as worrying.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned to leave opening the door and cursing to find she'd left her water back in the kitchen area.

However with no ambition to return and retrieve the beverage she carried on.

She passed Beastboy's door and didn't care to slow, or check or… what could she possibly do anyway?

_He's gone, I don't care either… _

She looked up in annoyance to find that she had stopped.

Her emotions stirred and she took the time to listen to them fore a moment.

'I'm bored,' humour whined in her mind. Angry was glaring of into the distance of her imagination and Sorrowful was crying into Humour's shoulder.

'I'm worried for Beastboy," Truthful piped up; 'I want to find him."

The pale girl grumbled angrily and floated down the hall, telling her emotions to shut up.

She shrugged to herself dolefully, before her eyebrows scrunched angrily. Irritation pricking as the Titan alarm went off.

Raven turned, almost bumping into Cyborg who stopped to let her past first.

The two came into the lounge/meeting room area where the alarm light was flashing urgently. Starfire followed Robin in as he entered rather dramatically, striding across the room and shifting his hand over to press a button against the wall which released a television from the opposite of the meeting table.

The mayor of Jump City appeared on the screen, his face taut with worry.

"Oh titans!" He spluttered, worry pointed in his tone, "Its simply terrible, there are more of those dreaded creatures."

Robin felt his heavy heart skip a few beats at the unfairness of it all.

"Please in area thirty, street nine-teen." The mayor wiped a towel against his porky face, running it over his tight rosy cheeks.

"Don't worry we've got it, Keep people posted and out of our way," Robin told the man firmly, turning as the man's face was lost in blackness. The tv ascended back into the ceiling.

"Lets go," Robin commanded and took of with Starfire quickly following behind.

Cyborg paused for a moment, torn, it felt wrong like this but the city and its civilians came first.

"So everything's back to normal," Raven commented dryly, grimly.

"No." Cyborg deadpanned, turning to look down on her face, "No, it's not."

The half man turned and exited leaving Raven to stir in on herself before she too followed.

The horrible white ghost like creation had launched a garbage truck across the street towards Robin who was lucky that Starfire was there to swoop in and save him.

The teenaged, acrobatic, wonder boy back flipped out of the path of more flying debris.

He groaned outwardly, coming forth and aiming a kick at one of the beings, it dodged and brought it's own fist against him. He ended up across the street again to recover as Cyborg blasted at it's mask, the ghost like beast held up it's arm protectively, protecting its own ominous form. It twisted in the air and back handed the half-man-half-robot.

The battle went on like this for half an hour until Cyborg got a clear shot of its mask.

The creature crumpled and they attacked the other to no avail. It seemed to overwhelm them and Raven struggled to keep it still. Robin was shouting orders left right and centre as a flash of yellow and red smashed through his periphery vision.

The beast had Cyborg pinned and was trying to crush him, struggling as the man squirmed and shot aims at it's head.

The flash returned and the creature was knocked side ways.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief as the boy came to a halt, handing his red gloved hand to help Cyborg up who muttered a rather withdrawn, "umm… thanks."

"No problem dude, it'd be totally mode if you were down and out, hehe, Kid Flash, in your service sir."

"You're late," Robin said sternly but in good humour.

"Not usually the case, Lil' red, just couldn't help but stop for a hot dog."

Robin bumped fist with the new boy as Raven and Starfire landed.

The creature twisted its head around to gaze soullessly at them it seemed to hover for a moment before dispersing into the ground.

"That's crash," Kid Flash chimed awkwardly, "sorry 'bout you're catch."

"No problem," Robin muttered, "He'll be back."

"Care to explain, Robin?" Raven asked with a tone almost venomous with irritation. She looked Kid Flash up and down warily, she had in mind what Robin was up to and although it was necasary she was not at all pleased about. Robin paused for a moment before he turned seriously towards the group.

"Well, its no new news that Beastboy is gone," He said coolly, Cyborg looked away from him, anywhere but at their leader.

"Kid Flash has come all the way from his own team to come to us," Robin went on, "It's a nice gesture and we won't be so over whelmed as_"

"So Beastboy is gone a week and you have already replaced him?"

"It's not like that, Cyborg, its not replacement its_"

"Beastboy left and Kid Flash is here instead of him," Raven deadpanned, "that's replacement."

"In the book of dictionary," Starfire added helpfully," the verb: replaced is to provide or find a substitute for, it is also to take the place of."

The alien girl's face was contorted in concentration as she remembered the word and its subsequent definitions, then she looked down as she thought about it. In truth Beastboy was the one who actually bought her the dictionary, at first it was a joke but Starfire thought it was marvelous and was using words that would make a 'A' grade student jealous though she used them correctly her sentences were still awkward; for example: "I may be amiable but one could learn to abhor my vulgar side!" She once shouted at Doctor light as he had just blasted her.

Raven was surprised that Beatboy would purchase a book let alone know what a dictionary was; this of course became a statement... a jab that made their green friend glower lightly.

Cyborg admitted he was very proud of Beastboy, "Nice gesture Bb, You might get a girlfriend one day after all."

Robin commented on the maturity of Beastboy doing something nice but something hinted to Beastboy that the wonder lad was actually suspicious of whether the gesture was _intended_ as a good intention.

Either way Robin frowned idly at her, "I'm being practical."

Kid Flash seemed to go quiet and pretended to be inspecting the proud skyscrapers that reached high to the skies.

Raven decided to drop the awkward argument; Cyborg then shook Kid Flashes hand, introducing himself brightly.

"Just call me Kf for short."

Robin and the group traipsed to the T-car and disappeared toward the tower. The monster was forgotten and the group of heroes decided to get to know the knew comer, could it hurt?

"So," Starfire asked airily, "Kf, what is your favorite beverage?"

"Mountain dew, babe," The boy winked at her then checked himself. Starfire was Robin's territory. Besides… he already had a lady friend.

"You into space crashers?" Cyborg asked.

"You betcha, I actually brought some games, you know, to chillax."

"Chillax is not a word," Raven grumbled dryly.

Kid Flash shrugged at her, nonchalant.

There was a pregnant silence before the newcomer spoke again.

"What time is it?"

Robin looked at his watch and replied, "Fifteen passed nine."

Kid Flash looked puzzled and made the grace to scratch his chin, not to go unnoticed by Cyborg, Starfire and Robin who looked questioningly at him.

"Why what is the matter, boy, Flash?" Starfire asked him quizzically.

"Oh you see," Kid Flash looked seriously at her, "I've been asking that very question all day and I keep getting a different answer every-time."

Robin and Cyborg laughed at the joke, Raven groaned but Starfire just looked confused, "I'm not sure I am in complete understanding?"

"Never mind babe," He waved her down, "Its mode to explain a good joke."

Starfire frowned at him as T-car pulled up in the garage of the titan tower.

"So I'll take you to your room," Robin went on and the two boys wondered off.

Raven poked Cyborg who was fiddling with the hood of the car, Starfire sort of… stood there at a loss of what to do with herself.

"Do you agree with this?" Raven asked him, her head tilting toward the door where their leader and Kf had exited through. Cyborg frowned at her, then at the mechanical device in his hand before placing it back and shutting the hood, looking endearingly at Raven as he answered truthfully, "No, but I know Flash… sort of, well enough, he helped us with the brotherhood."

"Yes, I know but that is not what I'm implying, seen as all of this was done behind our backs."

"he's our leader, what can we do?" Cyborg shrugged though he looked hurt and accusingly at the door.

"He should have told us instead of_"

"Raven, we all would have gone against it." The turned, Raven's eyebrows knitted as he continued darkly, "Its all fundamental, I'm not questioning it. If Bb wants to go play with all the other little animals or do what ever then he can, we're heroes not a nursery to look after some green idiot who doesn't care to be here. I'm surprised you don't see it clearly that way."

"I'm surprised you don't care," Raven hissed venomously and found her-self leaving the tower, she'd go for a walk on the beach of course. Maybe meditate or do anything to clear her mind.

Cyborg punched the T-car in annoyance and grief.

Starfire squeaked and then scurried off to find Raven.

_I __didn't mean that,_ Cyborg thought sadly, _of course I didn't, I care. Why would Beastboy do this? Is there something wrong? _

Cyborg truthfully was very distasteful of the idea that Beastboy was so easily replaced. Robin could have at least mentioned something, even if he wasn't asking. It was like an awkward circumstance where people simply assume that you're okay with something.

Cyborg went back to fixing the T-car, it didn't mean forever did it? So there was no point in making such a fuss.

* * *

Raven felt herself wondering down the long beach. It was not a special beach. The sand was not golden and the sea was not a wonderful deep blue.

The sand was sand and the sea was the sea. That's all there is to it and there is no need to care about it so that was that.

Starfire was behind her and she paused to let the girl catch up.

"Friend, Raven, you are angry?"

"Livid," Raven replied sarcastically.

"Do you worry for our green comrade?"

Raven paused as Truthful squeaked a tearful, _yes_.

"No," She offered instead.

Starfire was quiet, she didn't believe Raven but she wasn't going to question her, no that wouldn't be wise. Raven paused to watch the sun as it peered over the disappearing line of the great sea.

"I worry for our green friend," Starfire muttered softly.

Raven turned to the alien girl who looked like she was about to cry: _Don't cry everyone is worried, everyone but Robin it would seem. _

"You need to live it up Starfire, Beastboy can come back if he wants, he's not a pet. Crying his name won't help anyone."

Starfire looked up sadly, Raven wasn't quite letting out anything but at least she wasn't brushing it off like boyfriend Robin.

Starfire turned as the city lights were turned on in wake of the coming darkness and gasped, pointing as Raven snapped her head around in curiosity.

"Slade," she whispered and fear pricked within.

"What do we do?" Starfire asked her in a panic.

"Go get Robin, the team…" Raven ordered, "I'll keep him busy."

Starfire hesitated for a moment, should she leave her friend by Slade? Would that really be responsible? She shook her head, she shouldn't underestimate Raven. Starfire took off, looking back but the tower wasn't too far, _Oh, why should I have I forgotten my communicator at such a time!? _She scolded herself angrily.

Raven paused and weighed up her choices before Slade's form seemed to slip into the shadows. She followed quickly speeding up the coastline, past from under the light of the street lamp from where he had been just to follow down an alleyway, over a fence and then upwards as he sped up the ladders of a flat.

They ended on a roof of the building, a neon sign glinted as the skies seemed to cry.

Slade turned and chuckled as Raven told him it was futile to hide.

He commented on something she couldn't hear, her rage enveloping her for a moment before she exhaled in irritation.

"Child," Slade drawled, "ungrateful creature you are, how are you? You look well?"

"Cut the crap!" She ordered venomously.

"Touchy, touchy," Slade sighed coming closer, rain trembled sleek lines down that dreaded mask of his.

"I would never have thought the green beast's disappearance could stir _your _emotions."

Raven scowled at him, black lapping smoke emanating from her palms as she ordered him to stay back.

Slade paused but only willingly, he eyed her and considered the choices he had.

"What would you give to know his whereabouts? Speechless? Don't look at me like that, it's almost… pitiful and you know how I am with pity."

Raven trembled she was shocked and she accused angrily, "You have him don't you? I'll_!"

"You'll what? Threaten me? I don't threat, stalling shan't work either." Slade eyed the activity near the Titans tower which was admirably hard to see even close by.

"I may not have the child but then again maybe he'll be mine soon anyway. You all are missing the picture. You think you can understand him, you've never cared to ask but after a little digging I know the boys dirty secrets, well most of them of course. And this picture'll be dripping red after his little holiday."

"Dripping red?" Raven dead panned and she eyed Slade suspiciously, clogs turning quickly as she asked, "Beastboy's going to hurt someone?"

"Hurt is very vague," Slade almost purred and it was sickening, "revenge is sweet. Yes he is going to kill and that's fine, I've given my part and now I'm shaking the hive so to speak. What will you do now, Raven?" Slade's tone was full of joy and blood-lust "What will you do knowing your good little friend is about to murder in cold blood. Tell Robin and save a stranger or keep the weight of such a secret to yourself and save a team mate."

Raven stared mechanically as he seemed to back away, "interesting to see what your next move will be, checkmate."

* * *

Robin hopped up after a good ten minutes they found her, close by but standing steadily in the rain. He approached Raven warily, called her name a few times until she turned to face him with the same stoic expression she always wore.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"Slade? Where did he go?" Robin suspected the answer already and sighed softly as Raven replied, "He escaped."

"That's okay," though it wasn't, "He hasn't hurt you? Did he say anything?"

Raven paused and considered everything for a moment. This was dangerous ground. Beastboy was going to kill someone, but why? Does he have a reason? Is there a suitable explanation for murder? There can't be Their heroes and heroes do not murder people. She looked slowly up as the rain came falling down. Beastboy is a criminal if he would do something like that. Robin would not hesitate to place him in jail… So what did Slade say?...

...

"Nothing."

* * *

**I was GOING to proof read this, I know there is a mistake in here but I'll fish it out later. I really need a faithful BETA reader, meh maybe I'll look for one later.  
I think I've screwed the characters really badly here. I just can't see them, here I go down the line of Mary sues and Johns... sigh.  
I'll fix it later but for now this is what I offer you, my dear readers and also a few fun facts: **

**1.** The full name for Los Angeles is, "El Pueblo de Nuestra Senora la Reina de los Angeles de Porciuncul

**2.**If you put a notch in a tree trunk, it will stay the same distance from the ground as the tree grows.

**3. **An Albatross can sleep while it is flying.** (anyone paying attention to the story-line will like that one).**

**4.**The dot over the letter "i" is called a tittle.

**Thats all I am giving you for now. ANYWAY! I want to update quickly but obviously I'm struggling through life. I have a 10 hour art exam, ho cool is that? Anyway for my DP readers as well, I will up date that either tomorrow or on Sunday. It's nearly done :P **


End file.
